Prinny : hours of cursed absence Prinny
by Mocha H
Summary: A Prinny, Want to take his freedom back. Will he be able to get his freedom back? but he need to fight through all disgaea main casts! The Demon Lord Etna and Overlord Laharl; The Ex-Demon Hunter Adell; Mad scientist Mao; and The Former Tyrant Valvatorez. Warning! T Rated. May contain : blood and Violence; rude langguange;swearings; some doods; and prinny explosion.
1. Chapter 1 : I am a prinny (Prologue)

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. or any characters other than my OC**_

===Chapter 1 : Prologue===

Once Upon a time, there lived an evil human mercenary. His stories has been known for his powers: killing people just by gazing at them, slashes through the strongest steel, stand every attacks coming to him and ability to summon "Temporal" Weapon.

He always seeks the strongest enemies to fight, yet none had fought him ever return to tell the tale. This mercenary died due to his own Pride. He died because a poisonous mushroom which he eat raw.

His soul sent to the hades, where the (Former) Tyrant Valvatores and his comrade stayed. Then turned into a prinny. Yet his Powers (or known as "Evilities" in this nether world) from his previous engraved within his own soul.

===Zettai Prinny Project===

"UGH! He's too strong! We can't hold him!" Said a blue prinny, yet he's not a prinny(?) he's one of the seven yakshas , yet enlisted at the Zettai Prinny Project. His body could not move at all due to the his curently low HP and low SP. "No prinny has ever reached all five of us without obeying at least one prinny rule! Where's the fifth one going?Did he ran away?" Said Nino, a prinny mask and a drill sergeant, his whole body covered in bruishes and blood, worse than the others, due to the whole fighting and he's the only close quarter fighter here. Close by Psyclos the thunder emperor and Asagi , the prinny instructor in training fighting a prinny, a prinny with crimson beak and black skin, let's call him Prinny "X". Sword clash and many spells can be heard from far. The Prinny X swung his sword to asagi, but Asagi blocked it with both hand gun. Asagi Tries to kick the prinny on his stomach, but the prinny jumped away and firing prinny barrages to Asagi. "Uh-oh" Asagi tried to dodge but the barrages are too fast. Fortunately, Nino shielded her then knocked unconscious "Nino fall!" Shout Asagi as a few prinnies came and carried him outside the fight. "This one got very bad, eh?" Said a man who came with the prinies. "it's you, where the heck you go all this time?!" Said Asagi Angrily "Whatever that is, I'm not looking for my unreleased game" Said the man. "Don't Joke with me, NEMO!" said Asagi, trying to shot him, but she's out of ammo. This man was the last boss of the disgaea 4 game, defeated and became a prinny to atone for his sins, after being reincarnated, he decided to help Valvatorez to re-educate prinnies and himself "Miss Artina asked me to bring you these" Said Nemo Calmly. He hand over a box. Asagi Opened it "T-These are..." Said asagi Surprised as she saw the new bullets, or more acurately darts.

Meanwhile The Prinny X is curently fighting Psyclos,"Omega Star"! Shout Psyclos various symbols appear around him. "What? Why are the symbols around me?" under normal circumstance, the symbol would appear around his enemies,"Pringger BEAM!"shout the prinn X above Psyclos, but Psyclos has predicted the attack, he dug a hole(Instantly, how did he do that?) when the prinny X shot a laser beam from above him, yet it doesn't hit him since the beam is actually not for height "Hm... my beam won't reach you" said the prinny X as he moved away from Psyclos, Psyclos came out from his hole "Give up already?" said Psyclos."You should be worried more about yourself than other people" said the prinny X, then point above Psyclos. Above him, a concentrated beam shines down on him; and damaged him heavily; the beam was none other than his own spell, the "Omega Star". "I-I'm sorry sir... Emizel..." he said as he fell on the ground. The Prinny X aproach the omny monk and point his swords to him "Tell me where the exit is" Said Prinny X. "It's... On the 4 panel to the left side of... t-the panel you are stepping on" Said the monk, weakly. "Then I shall spare your live" the prinny moves four panel left from him. Suddenly he got shot by a bullet in head"TAKE THAT!" Yelled asagi as the dart hit him. "W-What is... go-going... on..."The prinny X silent for a moment "I don't know where it come from but I have dedicate my live to... Dance" "Wait... What?" Said Nino, as all of you read, the prinny suddenly spinning like how prinnies dance, then move to a dance similar to Shuffling, with the peg leg of course..." "It seems the dart worked"Nemo said as he captured it and brought him to start point. "Care to explain what's in the dart is?" The Yakshas's not-prinny came supporting psyclos hand-to hand... er... Hand-to-flipper? "It's an anti-rampage prinny bullet "Said Asagi "With this, you can make any rampaging or rebelling prinny into a super happy prinny, oh! But there's more than that! There is also one that could make the very sad or explode at any water contact, buy it! Just 20.000 Hell per 10 pack! Call 4444 for ordering" Said Asagi in hyper happy voice.

Somewhere in the human world "The heck?!" it's just a commercial?!" said you, yes! You! "Well... sorry for the delay... I just want to make a complete anticlimax here" Said Mocha H. "Then who's the main character this time? Nemo ? Asagi ? The Prinny X?" asked one of the audiences. "Be patient please..." Said Mocha H. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WILL BE THE MAIN CHARACTER THIS TIME!"Said laharl after his trade mark laugh. "No, you don't be a good one and i might make you the main character"

Our story not started from any of them though. It's started form an ordinary prinny at lahar's castle.

===Laharl's Castle===

"GOD! WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS?!... dood" a dark-blue skinned prinny, with reddish wingsand black bag is cleaning the floor of the castle. Not cleaning with a mop, but became a mop. Well, can't say a mop because it makes the castle dirtier and Etna is ridding him and use him as a sliding board, okay it's not cleaning at all  
"Ready for another round?"Etna Giggled while smiling evilly  
"NO! Mistress Etna! PLEASE! I HAVE 2 WIVES AND 10 SONS"  
"Nah... you're just a prinny, you don't have any family"Said Etna, while streching her left hand to right; suddenly, she summoned her weapon, the elder spear out of nowhere  
"AAAHHHHH! I'M SO SORRY! DDDDOOOOOODDDD!" Yelled the prinny as the prinny ran away  
"This will be fun~~~~" She gigled a bit the took a short cut.

===Laharl's castle : Prinny Room===

The Prinny room. It's nothing but a big-sized room where all prinnies lived. Although they just slept at floor and eat daily food; it's the only place prinnies won't disturbed due to prinnies decreased abuse law. Thus not allowing demons(other than Greater level demons) to came in ."I-I-I HAVE TO GET OUT FROM HERE, DOOOD! I can't stay here anymore!" Said the previous prinny. The prinny name is ...

===Sorry for the inconvienent===

Mocha H picked a bowl full with names. "let's give him a name..." "Teddy? Nah... not good, blank? Other prinny has used it... Marc? It's still February... Mocha; NO! That's my pen name!... R-a-n-g-a. Ranga? Hm... random name but It will work"

"sorry for the delay, I have a fatal weakness : Can't make some good name, so I took it randomly :D" Let's continue the story

===Back to the story===

Ranga, an ordinary prinny, at previous live he was a rich merchant yet, devoured by his own greed, he died after starving in his gold bank's vault for days. "Can't I just go home already?!"Cried Ranga.  
"No, you can't" said a prinny with yellow-orange skin; a captain prinny, holding an eclair on his mouth like smoking a cigarette.  
"You know the rule, atone your sin and restart. Every prinny goes through it"  
"But it has been one month! And that 13 years old girl torture me every day!"  
"Because you are slacking in front of her, if you want to slack... do it like me! Slacking while..."  
"While mistress Etna doesn't see... right?" Said a voice, a girl voice... (Guess who? Yup your're right)  
"M-MISTRESS ETNA! I-I- I WAS TAKING MY BREAK!" said the captain prinny, then he looked at the wall clock  
"OH NO! MISTRESS! THE NETHERWORLD SHOPPING CHANNEL WILL START AT 10 MINUTES!"Said the captain  
"DON'T LIE TO..." Etna looks at her arm watch  
"CRAP! YOU'RE RIGHT! TODAY THEY WOULD SHOW NETHERWORLD'S ULTIMATE CHOCOLATE!" Etna rushed to her room, leaving the two prinnies  
"or you can manipulate her, like that "continued the captain prinny  
"No, I have to atone my sin with my own way" Said Ranga Background changes as if they were drawn in manga

*Play a parting BGM on your head, please*

"So long brother..."  
"No! Don't go! You can still make it if you try hard!" Said the captain Prinny;  
Ranga walking towards the exit then stopped  
"Don't go! You don't know what will happen to you! "Said the captain prinny  
"I know, what will happen to me, bro" Ranga said.  
"I will survive! Because I know I will! I will change my destiny!" All silence for a good 2 minute  
"Farewell, Brother"  
"NO!KYOSUKE!".

"Who's Kyosuke? And since when Captain is his brother? Dood "  
the whole background return to normal  
"Eh?"  
the two prinnies turned around and saw all other prinnies and Flonne(huh? Why her?)  
"OOHHH! WHAT A GREAT STORY OF PARENTAL LOVE!" Yelled flonne with her eyes burning  
"W-Wait! This is a misunderstanding! We don't know why we did all of that!" Yelled the captain Prinny  
"AND I AM NOT HIS BROTHER!"  
"No one want to, captain dood" responded a prinny on the crowd.  
"We have the whole video of it, sir captain dood" Said a prinny holding a camera.  
"Prinny Barrage!" The captain jumped and threw his swords to the camera, it hit the camera  
"Now it's gone!" said the captain prinny. The whole room silent for a bit, then every last prinny (Other than ranga and the captain) take out a camera and played a video clip :

"No, I have to atone my sin with my own way" Said Ranga Background changes as if they were drawn in manga *Play a parting BGM on your head, please* "So long brother..." "No! Don't go! You can still make it if you try hard!" ... (You know the rest)

"T-This is a misunderstanding! ... dood!" Said ranga.  
"But , even if this all a misunderstanding, we know you will leave, dood! You can't go, dood! Said a prinny in the crowd  
"If-if you leave... t-then..." The whole crowd drop tears of sad and pain  
"Y-You guys rotting on me that far, even if i am here for just a month?!" Ranga said, and almost drop a tear  
"If you leave, who will became miss Etna's favorite tortured prinny dood?!"Said The prinnies in an unison that could be heard through the whole castle  
"Wait, what?"Said Rangga with a question mark on his head.  
"Miss Etna always torture you, dood! Since you came here, she never tortured us, even letting us slide only to torture you, dood!" said one prinny  
"Like I would let myself tortured here!" Said Ranga As he dashed out from the room.  
"Take another step and I will send this video to lord Valvatorez!" Yelled a prinny. Ranga stop on his feet, ee.. peg leg  
"(CRAP! I forgot to say dood in everyline i said in that video clip, dood!)"yelled him inside his mind. Either became a slave to Etna, yet save from valvatorez's wrath or his own freedom and hunted down by Etna's Army and bounty on his head plus valvaorez grup who will surely won't let it go. What will he chose?

===Chapter 1- End===

====Next episode privew ====

Ranga the prinny,is just a weak prinny who always get bullied by his master, Etna.  
"This is outrageous! Why does prinny always suffer like this!"  
"Because you have make sins and you have to work to atone for them"Said Valvatorez who came out of nowhere.  
"Why did master Etna want to torture me so much?!"  
"Because I hate people whom has power, then use it on them for their own purpose by controlling those who doesn't want to be controlled" Said Etna who came out of no where.  
"I was! But now I am..."Said Ranga but cut by Etna  
"NO! You are a prinny who has done a lot of things like madreas did to me! Now you will suffer!"  
"NO! DOOODDD!" Etna Stab Ranga in his head, but a ranga HP doesn't decrease a bit.  
"Huh? I'm still alive?"asked ranga. "Because this whole place has invincible geo symbol on it" Said Mocha H the Author  
"Although the pain still able to be felt"he added.  
"HM... that means I can torture you as much as I want hehehe~~~~~~" Gigle Etna while polishing her Elder Spear.

"HHHEEEEELLLLPPPPP DDDDDOOOOOOODDDDD!"

See you again next time. Please review


	2. Chapter 2 : Escape! DOOD!

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. or any characters other than my OC**_

===Chapter 2 : ESCAPE! DOOD!===

===Laharl's castle: Prinny Room===

"Take another step and I will send this video to lord Valvatorez!" Yelled a Prinny. Ranga stop on his peg leg "(CRAP! I forgot to say dood in every line I said in that video clip, dood!)"yelled him inside his mind. Either became a slave to Etna, yet saves from Valvatorez's wrath or his own freedom and hunted down by Etna's Army and bounty on his head plus Valvatorez's wrath that would re-educated him for sure. What will he chose?

A status window appear out of nowhere

Name : Ranga

Class : Private Prinny

Level : 10 (20 levels below average prinny squad in Laharl's castle)

Evilities :

-Greed : Add 150% more HL at the end of the battle

-Beg : enemy attack reduced by 10 %

-No Attack : Cannot attack any enemies (Because he don't have those swords), but can use skills

Skills :

-Greedy Bag : Absorbs one Enemy attack with his bag, can only contain one each time

-Greedy-Bye : Explode Ranga. Deal damage to all enemies on 5 tile away from him. The more valuables he has, the more damage he deals

"Freedom cost highly, huh? Dood..." Said Ranga and fell on his hands... er... flippers... "Wise choice, wise prinny" Said Flonne who ate a popcorn (since when?!). She is currently an arc angel, since her "return" to celestia. "You have to know what you deserved after being manipulative and greedy in your previous live" Continued her.

Flonne was an angel trainee but she became a fallen angel after she has been revived by the seraph, then somehow... she manage to get the arc angel job despite being a fallen angel. She is always cheerful, light headed, innocent and clumsy. *P.S. : she somehow very doesn't really understand value of money, remember the great flonzor X ? (Flonne: I-I made it to save the earth!) *P.S.S : She is also an Otaku (Flonne : what's an Otaku? ;Mocha H : I won't tell you)

"Ms. Flonne, I still don't understand what you said but ever since I came here, you are the only person nice to me "said Ranga as he stand up. "I have to say thank you very much" said Ranga, as his last word. The next thing everyone know, He ran with all power his peg leg can carry "I can't stay here anymore, dood!"He shouted as he ran.

"W-WHAT DOOODDD!" Screamed all prinnies plus Flonne. "Code 3-Prinny!" Shouted the Captain Prinny. A Prinny pressed a button on the wall. Due to the button, the whole castle rung with loud sirens and lit with hundred thousand of various red alarm lamps "Warning! Warning! Prinny rebellion has been detected! Please throw all prinnies in your sight carelessly. Disabling both "Prinny Law" and anti-demon barrier on prinnies room" "OOO…. Like that scene in secret agents movies" Said Flonne with fire burning in her eyes.

"Since when that button is here? Dood" a prinny said. "Since the prinnies decreased abuse law?" responded another prinny.

"The Prinny law is a magic to make prinnies able fight equally if they were abused by other demons whom are currently under the overlord who the prinny serve (It means same stats both prinny and abusing demons), but the law won't work on the overlord him self or demons close in power just like Etna" Flonne explained to the prinnies.

"Er… we already know that, but why did you narrating, Miss Flonne? Dood ? Asked a Prinny

"Well, just to remind you, if you pushed the button, then the prinny law will be disabled, thus….." various explosion and various cried of doods can be heard "Now you know why" Continued her. Suddenly the wall cracked and blown away, behind it, some demons (mostly humanoids) appears

"AAAAHHH! HELP US MISS FLONNE DDDDDOOOOODDDDDD!"Yelled all prinnies, then they hide behind Flonne

"Okay, I SAA, Secret Arc Agent Flonne will protect you all!"Said Flonne as she jumped, and (Instantly) changed to a secret Arc Agent Flonne suit and faces the demons "Dood… Are we in a sci-fi fanfic now? Oh wait, we are".

=====Laharl's Castle : Hallway=====

Meanwhile, Back to our Prinny in the hallway. "DDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD!" Said Ranga as he, another prinny and the Prinny Captain chased by 5 Heavy knights since they left the prinny room.

"C-Captain! Why did you help me? Dood" Asked Ranga

"I don't help you! I am chasing you! But since the prinny law de-activated, I have to ran as far as I can from those heavy knights!" answered the Captain Prinny While throwing Prinny Barrage at Ranga but instead of jumping , he ran on the ground, because the heavy knight will surely grab him on air and threw him far away then exploded.

"Catch them! I saw them running from the prinny room! They must be the Prinny Rebel!" One of the heavy knights shouted.

"I'm not you stone head! It's that prinny with that black bag!" Shouted the other prinny, but he has been grabbed by a heavy knight.  
"N-NO! I'M NOT THE REBEL!"the captain shouted.  
"C-Cross road!" Said Ranga in his mind. In front of them, at the cross road,he saw some prinny were panicking and some demons were trying to grab them.

"Look at my bowling expert skill!"Shouted the Heavy knight who holds the Prinny, as he threw the prinny in his hand.  
Ranga Jump to the left and evaded the thrown prinny, then he continued turn to left and continued his run ,behind him, some prinny explosion could be heard.  
"He went left!" Shouted a heavy knight. But these heavy knights got caught inside a big explosion from those panicking prinnies on the cross road which triggered by that "Bowling".

Looking behind, Ranga saw a big explosion which those heavy knights got caught, few moments later, only black smoke(with Prinny face) could be seen "Phew, none could have survived that! "He said as he triumph over his small victory. Then he continued to the castle's exit.

But, being unaware of the dangers in the smoke, some projectiles were thrown to Ranga.  
He almost got hit by some pillars (Wait… what?) and some prinny Barrage.  
Looking back, he saw the captain Prinny and the heavy knights still standing  
"W-W-WHAT?! Prinnies should have exploded if they got inside other prinnies explosion! A-and T-Those heavy knights! H—how could they survived that blast?!"Yelled Ranga then, he continued his "run and chase".

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FOOLISH PRINNIES!" in front of him, he could be seen a short shadow with two antennas  
"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" he threw a barrage of fire ball to the writer.  
"Huh? Since when I am in the story?" The writer said before he teleported out.  
Back to our Prinny "HAHAHAHAHA! I gave you prinny law, yet you threw it away, thanks to you, I could let out some stress now!" The overlord said. Yup he is The Overlord Laharl.

Days after he became the overlord, he became much more like the previous overlord, yet he still short (Laharl: HEY!), selfish (Laharl : What demon doesn't selfish?), Tsundere (Laharl : W-WHAT?! I am not a tsundere!) and short temper(Laharl : So,what?!). Lately he has to do some paper works (Which filled 10% of his castle) about the recently Prinny law, Alliance with some other netherworld and connections between netherworld via satellite communication (If it even exist). So, now due to the whole stress he had suffered… (Laharl : it's because those vassals doesn't work properly! They just dumped their works on me and run!)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Overlord Wrath!" Laharl brought his hand up, several energy spheres appear and shot Ranga from multiple direction.  
The Prinny jumped high and got hit by a fire ball, but a moment before hit, the fire ball absorbed by his black bag.  
As another ball of fire came, he shot back the absorbed fire ball at Laharl. Laharl got hit by his own fire ball, not damaging him, but he lost his concentration, thus making the remaining fire balls disappeared.

"CRAP! DOOD! I HIT HIM DOOD!" Ranga said as he fell down.  
"ARGH! I can't see anything!" Laharl said. His eyes were being blocked by ash and smoke from his own fire ball.  
"I-It's my chance, dood!" Ranga said as he ran past Laharl.  
"GGGGRRRRRAAAA!"Laharl said as he focused his energy to fire at point blank range.  
"T-This is bad!" said the heavy knight as they ran away from Laharl.  
"EAT THIS OVERLORD WRATH, POINT-BLANK-EXPLOSION!" Shout him as he made a giant ball of flame and exploded it once it fully charged, destroying all part of the castle surrounding him. Once the dust cleared only Laharl seen standing, everyone else, the heavy knights and other demons were K.O-ed and turned into balls of light which disappear after short time.  
"N-No… T-This can't be H-Happen again…" Laharl said with a hint note of scared. "M-My castle! I-it's destroyed again?!" Laharl said as he saw the remains of his castle. Although it doesn't destroy the entire castle, you could say it's just about 1 of 20 parts, but you know how people are when they destroy his own house with his own hand. "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Laharl screamed as he remembered how many "9" on the castle's repair bill.

======= Laharl's Castle: another part of the castle near the destroyed part=======

"Stop chasing me dood!" Shouted Ranga as the captain Prinny started to shot lasers from his skull thing.  
"SHUT UP! You are being a traitor! If you left, what about your comrades?! For everyone to be happy, one must suffer. …..Dood"

==================Laharl's Castle: Etna's Room==================

"So… that Prinny is the rebel" Said Etna as she eats her pudding.

She is sitting at her sofa and seeing all things happen outside from her TV, thanks to secret cameras she has spread all around castle since Laharl was rebuilding the castle after he destroyed the whole castle and yup, she is the reason the bill raises to the galaxy(Er… I mean higher than sky).

"M-Miss Etna, dood we bring the bullets you asked!" Said a prinny, the prinny put it on her sofa, and Etna Open it.  
"Wonderful~~~" she pick a gun, insert the bullet and shot the Prinny. The Prinny Exploded on contact "HRM…. Wonderful~~~" she reload her gun and filled it with the bullet.  
Then, she picks her Gatling gun and reloads the Gatling gun with the bullet. "Now it's time to see where that prinny goes". She left her room and left her room.

================Laharl's castle: Prinny Room =================

"And…. That's the last of them" Flonne said then signaling the great flonzor x to return to the base, then it shot up and returned to its base like a good giant super robots would do.  
"T-The Rebel Prinny dood! Everyone! We need to stop That Prinny from escaping! Dood!" Said one Prinny  
"U..umm…. so… can I came along? I can't leave a misguided soul to just go away!"  
"Well, of course, dood!" A prinny said  
"We can't stop you even if we want to anyway, dood" Another prinny added  
"Thank you very much! OKAY! ALL UNIT LINE UP!" said Flonne, and all the prinnies line up.  
"Follow me!" commanded her. Then every prinny followed her.

================Still in Laharl's castle: Somewhere===========

"I-I think I just escaped from him…."Said Ranga  
"But stuck at ventilation is not good either". Yup, currently he got away from the captain Prinny, but the bad news he was stuck in ventilation.  
"Why am I not having those swords from the beginning, dood?" He tried to crawl forward, but his bag made him too big for the ventilation. Suddenly an unknown voice could echo in the Prinny's head

Mysterious voice : "Why don't you just throw all your gold in the bag? Prinny? It's not even yours to start with"

Ranga : "S-Shut UP! I need some money to reincarnate and return to earth! M-Miss Etna will kill me either way….. Dood! (Crap! How did he know I stole it from miss Etna, DOOD!)"

Mysterious voice : "But if you get caught won't all of your effort to escape wasted?"

Ranga : "But I can't live without money! These are what give me powers, even back when I was a human. Dood"

Mysterious Voice : "What about now? Are those gold more precious than your own life?"

Ranga : "W-WHA... I-I'm fine here! Even if I died, as long i have money, that's good! Dood! "

Mysterious Voice : "Stop lying to yourself listen to your heart .Is it what you really want? even back at human world? Buried in gold? Is it makes you happy?"

Ranga : "Y-Yes! I... "

Mysterious Voice : "no you don't. You try to escape the reality, don't you?"

Ranga : "I-I-I... I lost everything!. My wife and my children left me; my friends never contact me again. My Business partners betray me. I-I... I died in my own gold vault, and... and... alone, it's so…. empty. Y-You don't know how it feels to be all alone in this world!"

Mysterious Voice :"You feel powerful at first then you suffer the consequences later. From the start you are alone and always alone, but the ecstasy from the money makes you blind Right?

Ranga :"H-How do you know?"

Mysterious Voice :"Because I was like you, until I met the overlord. Let's leave the topic. So, will you throw away your Gold? Or will you better die here?"

Ranga :"It's not like I have any choice….."

Ranga took all his Gold in his bag and drop it. Now, he can move through the vent...  
"NNNNOOOOOOO!"Shouted Ranga Inside the Ventilation  
"I-I'm still stuck here dood!" he Shouted even harder.  
"Just how did you end up in there?" The mysterious voice Asked, after a moment of silent.  
"And how could you drop your Gold if you're stuck there. Or did you actually lie about dropping them?"  
"Er…. It's a mystery of RPG or TRPG where items which had been dropped can't be obtained again…. dood"  
Ranga answered, but in he didn't drop his gold at all"I will help you this time; just don't expect me to help you anymore!"

The ventilation shattered and Ranga fell down. Ranga sat and saw a muscular pig-man holding an axe, wearing a cherry red robe , a pant and a crown(With what looks like drawing laharl's face with permanent marker). For you who never know him, he is hogmeisser, once a greedy man er…. Demon who stole a lot of things from the overlord's castle before he started his campaign to get the throne But was defeated by Laharl when Laharl was about to kill him, his son, porkmeisser appear and stopped Laharl from killing Hogmeisser, Hogmeisser in that life-or-death moment realizing that gold and hells(money) are replace able things and His son will never be replaceable, Laharl then spare his and his son's life, Hogmeisser touched by Laharl's kindness thus become his vassal. "Y-You're…" Ranga said as he saw Hogmeisser. The area was frozen for a second, as you know; both of them have the same ordeal from their own greediness, thus they were more like brother in ar….. "Who are you dood?" Ranga said with a question mark on his head. From a far away, the writer fell down from his chair… if he used any. "Don't I just tell you a few lines ago?!"

Back to the castle, Hogmeisser threw what looks like a pair of holy swords to Ranga. It is thin, thin swords to be exact and it's made of old stone that could break at any minute, on its handle to tip, there were symbols of curses that would creep anyone seeing it, not to mention some weird paper with unreadable words on it. "Err… writer? What about the "Holy" part dood? It's like a cursed sword dood, forget about that, I doubt it can do anything dood" Ranga Said. "Not to mention the sword pair's name is "Cursed absence" , it can't be anything close to "Holy" ,dood" "That's why I give it to you, Prinny" Hogmeisser said "When the riot started, I and Maderas snuck to That Bi*** room and stole something, I only get this thing, cause Maderas started to panicking" Continued Him. "(That Bitch's room?)" Ranga Said in his mind. "Come on! I tried to censoring some harsh words you guys!" The Writer shouted out of nowhere "Er… sorry dood? (It could only mean Miss Etna's Room)".

Ranga put his new swords to his bag. Then, just behind them, a big soaring flame went through the wall just behind HogMeisser. "I heard all of them, y'know" Etna Said as she appeared behind them with her Gatling gun at her hand left hand, on the other hand she hold Maderas's body and a rope connecting several prinnies tied on the rope. "I would kill you for that, hogmeisser" she threw maderas whom was all beaten up and knocked unconscious to Hogmeisser, Maderas was all-bloody, bruised all over his skin and one of his arm has gone.

"Maderas! YOU IDIOT! I told you, She is far too powerful from you" Hogmeisser said "H-Hogmeisser, is that you? Good, you're okay? I can turn the table now" Maderas Said then he turned to bats, then form again in standing position, he returned all-refreshed "HAHAHAHA! Foolish girl! Thanks to those pills on your room, I can revive myself as many times I want!"Maderas Said.

"hm? You're still alive? Maybe using chair to beat you up is not a good idea" Etna Said, then she picked up a sword out of nowhere "This will be interesting" She said then lick the blade. "HAHAHA! A mere sword won't ….." Before Maderas Finishes his sentence, Etna threw the sword at his head, instantly K. him, then he turned into orbs of lights "And don't think you will be able to run away, greed - prinny" Etna Said and shot her Gatling gun at Ranga. Ranga Opened his bag and shouted "Greedy Bag!" spaces near the bag began to distort and absorbed to the bag, Etna's attack has been absorbed, but Etna can't see it due to massive smoke screen the Gatling gun made. When the smoke screen has faded, Ranga still stand there, with his bag open, and then he closed it. Etna shot him again, but she can't due to her ammunitions have been depleted. Realizing Etna's Ammunition has reached zero, Ranga took this chance to escape.

"DAMMIT! I WON'T LET YOU GO PRINNY!" She threw her Gatling gun and pulled a new Gatling gun out of nowhere (nu-uh don't know how) and started to chase Ranga with her new Gatling gun and Prinny Grenades (Cause they are Prinny). "I WON'T LET YOU!" Hogmesisser threw his axe towards Etna, she dropped her guard for a second, but she manages to grab the axe before it hit her face. "Looks like you need some lesson" She drew her Gatling gun and started shooting Hogmeisser, he tried to evaded it but it's reach and speed is better than he can dodge. "Why am I losing to a Gatling Gun?" He stretches his hands both to right and left "What are you doing? Give up already?" She said as she pointed her Gatling gun at him "Any last word?" Etna said "Tell Porkmeisser that I am still able to stand after Mistress Etna Shot 3500 rounds of Bullet With Gatling gun at me, I always want to show him how strong I am "Hogmeisser said with a grin in his face. "Granted, but I will make it 5000 times more" Etna said with a wider grin on her face.

From far away, Ranga Able to escape Etna thanks to Hogmeisser. "(The Gate is not too far dood! If I can reached the gate before she got me...)"Ranga Said inside his mind, but then several Prinny Barrage thrown at him. Unaware of the attacks, he got hit by all of them and his HP instantly drops until more or less 5% left. "NO! T-This is bad dood!" Ranga Yelled. He fell on the ground, and then he looked around and noticed about 4 Prinny and the Captain Prinny behind him. "Give up now, you don't have any choice now" The Captain Prinny Said as he pointed his sword on Ranga.

"(N-No... I-I won't. I s-still want to free...)"Ranga Said then, he stood up and face the prinnies. "I-I have gave up on my gold back at ventilation... so I can't just stop here". Ranga searched his bag for some medical items, the Prinnies set up battling position yet not attacking because knowing he didn't have any weapons, but all he have just a few medical items that only enough to fill his HP until ½ of his full HP. "Just give up. This is suicide dood" The most left Prinny said. "Yeah! All of us have to go through all ordeals! You have to get your share of pain dood!" The Prinny second from left said. "If you're dead, we can revive you thus you're still stuck here, dood" The most right Prinny said. "I have been here longer than you, and I have dreaded more than you are" Said the captain Prinny. While the second from right just stay silent.

"I-I might be a fool, a fool who has become a prinny because my own foolishness. Yet, I learned three things from my failure" Said Ranga, then his eyes suddenly become full of seriousness, "The sin I have done is first, greed, because I loved money more than anything but its money! It gave you powers. Second, Discrimination, don't know why though, then the last one….."

Ranga Readied his battle position, "Foolishness, because I know I can and want to change my destiny yet I don't change my destiny! For my own fault I end up here. But I won't let the same thing happen again! I can change my destiny now and this is my only chance!"

"BATTLE START!"Shouted Ranga

===Chapter 2 : ESCAPE! DOOD! - End ===

====Next episode preview, Mocha H Studio ====

"H-How did you find me, dood!" Ranga asked in panic. "Well... let's just say we met a short weird man wearing weird green cloth and uses weird square-thingy who gave us this thing that able to locate you for one time" A Prinny said. "Weird man... Wearing weird cloth...uses Weird Square thingy... C-Could it be... the switch guy from SK*T da**ce?"

"**NO! It's me!**" A short creature wearing green cloth with black mark "H" on the front's center and wide green hat on his head appear. "Er... who are you, dood?" Ranga asked in confuse. "**Well... it's me! The writer! Mocha H!**" He said loudly, the whole studio became silent. "So... What does that means?" all prinnies said in unison.

"**That means, I can control all of you inside my own story! Hm…. Just like…..**" The Prinnies suddenly caged. "W-Wait! W-What happen dood?!"Ranga asked, but then his face painted all blue. "W-What?! My-My face!" Ranga Said. "Hahaha! That's my ability the "**Author's power" with it I can summon anyone and make them do anything I said!"** Mocha H said. "Then why don't you chose better avatar than that Putty form" Etna appeared in the studio and sit down on a chair that appear magically. "Wow… that power sure is handy" She said as she sit on her chair, then a trap door opened and she fell to the hole.

"**Well… I pick this Putty as my avatar because I like cute-short creature like this**" Mocha H said. "A guy like cute-short creature? That's rare, dood" Ranga said "**Because they are easier to be drawn/modify**" Mocha H said. "W-Wait! You what?!" "**Yep right….. But only on computer, at few pixels resolution(I'm just a beginner), my hand drawn will make your eyes blind .well, moving on, next at Disgaea : hours of cursed absence Prinny; chapter 3 : ESCAPE! DOOOD!**" "Wait! That's the same title, dood!" "**If you're clever, you know the difference, tell what's diffrent between the two title on the review page to show how creative you are**" "Not how smart dood?" "**Creative people are smart, but not all smart people are creative**"

*Note : sorry for being late, it's my first fic afterall

See you again next time


	3. Chapter 3 : Escape! DOOOD!

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. or any characters other than my OCs**_

=============Previously on Prinny : hours of cursed absence prinny =============

"I-I might be a fool, a fool who has become a prinny because my own foolishness. Yet, I learned (from flonne) three things that has made me like this" Said Ranga, then his eyes suddenly become full of seriousness, "The sin I have done is first, greed, because I loved money more than anything but its money! It gave you powers. Second, Discrimination, don't know why though, then the last one….."

Ranga Readied his battle position, "Foolishness, because I know I can and want to change my destiny yet I don't change my destiny! For my own fault I end up here. But I won't let the same thing happen again! I can change my destiny now and this is my only chance!"

"BATTLE START!" Shouted Ranga

=========Chapter 3 : Escape! DOOOD! =========

After he said that, the surrounding area filled with glowing mana. Magical lines have started to appear, signing the battle grids. Various menus and a cursor appear from the mana.

"Idiot! Did you know what you have done?!" The captain Shouted.

"I chose my own way! And there's no way I would be tortured by that 13-years old girl just to get reincarnated!" Ranga said then readied his newly found blade "The cursed absence".

"Because you got a sword doesn't mean you became stronger dood!" The prinny second from left said then readied his swords.

"Let's just kill him and revived him at infirmary, it's easier that way!" The most left prinny agreed and pulled out his swords

"*Sigh* Okay maybe we should just do that" The Captain said, then pulled his weapon, the double axe. Then followed by the other two prinnies.

"WAIT! Why did the captain use double axe?! He used swords before!" Ranga said.

"So I can kill you at one hit!" The captain roared and rushing to Ranga, but…. Of course the grids prevent him to do so.

"Phew… lucky! It's my turn!" Ranga said cheerfully, then analyses his enemies, the prinnies are making V shaped formation with the captain on the center and the rest behind him, let's call them : from the left(of the prinnies), Prinny A,B, Captain, D, E .The captain himself is 4 squares away from him, should be long enough to use prinny barrage.

"Prinny…" Ranga said, then he focused dark powers on his blade, then he jumped and fired black shadowy version projectiles of prinny barrage "…..BARRAGE!" the projectiles hit the captain, then it exploded on contact, causing smoke screen and surprisingly, Ranga scored a critical hit on his first attack! "HAHAHA! How's my new power! Dood!" Ranga shouted on his triumph the other prinnies just watch him in a pity gaze….. after the smoke screen disperse, he saw that the captain still standing and Ranga started to panicked when he saw his HP doesn't decrease at all.

"W-What?! Th-That's impossible dood!" He moved his cursor to the captain and realized the captain was level 50….. While the other prinnies were level 30. Then Ranga remembered that he himself was just a level 10 Private Prinny.

"N-NOOO! I'm still level 10!" Ranga moved away as far as he could. But, due to his move range only 4 squares, he can only moves four square away from his previous location.

"C-Can I just retreat or something?!" Ranga panicking, although the distance between the captain and himself were still 8 squares away. "E-End turn! Dood!" Ranga said, then various menus appear in front of the captain prinny, symbolize the enemies turn.

"Our turn!... Dood" The captain Prinny said and moved 5 squares straight.

"W-What?! How can you move that far?! Dood!" Ranga said

"I used sandal, thus increasing my movement! …... Dood" The captain said proudly

"I don't see anything on your leg" Ranga Said "Dood" he added

"Somehow they don't appear here on my feet. But…. Even if they did appear, how can my peg leg use them?" The captain replied.

"You're right dood…."

The prinny A moved just left back and Prinny E moved to the right back panel of the captain. While prinny B moved just behind the captain, and Prinny D moved 2 square behind the captain. Making plus shaped formation.

"WHAT?! You used sandal too?!" Ranga said

"Nope, we used "sandals" and increasing our movement" answered Prinny A

"B-But they moved 6 squares at once!"

"That's why I called it "Sandals" with s "

Prinny B jumped and did a prinny barrage on Ranga. "EAT THIS PRINNY BARRAGE! Dood!" He jumped and slashes quickly and making waves of prinny barrage. It hit him and reduced his HP until no more than 10% of Rangga's Max HP.

"Dood… why?!" Ranga fell on his flippers on his defeat.  
"Just gave up if you do, next turn, I will make sure I hit you painlessly and paid your revive bill" The Captain Said. "dood" he added

Within his despair, Ranga though he can't win at all. He feels so powerless. Menus have started to appear and his turn has begun. "Healing items…. Healing items…." He searched his bag but he didn't find anything, but his gold that he should have thrown back at the ventilation "Was being tortured is my destiny dood?"

"No other way, dood…. End tu…." Before Ranga finished his sentence, a flash back appear in his mind.

The flash back is all brown colored, like old films from rolling tape. The setting was a home, a home he ever saw before, in a room with many files and (weirdly formed) gold, Ranga sat on a table, there he saw a few shadow approached him, and there were 3 different people in those shadow

"Daddy? Are you busy?" a shadow said

"Let's play! Let's play!" another shadow said, then hold Ranga's hand

"NO! Brats! I have to finish it now!" Ranga said, then throw the shadow whom hold his hand to a nearby wall but the last shadow jumped and grabbed the thrown one just before it hit the walls

"..."

The scene blurred and change to another setting, this time in a kitchen, Ranga Hold some gold bars on his hand and bring it to his room then, another shadow approached him.

"Honey! Put those gold bars down! Don't put them in the room! And you have been acting weird recently"

"Shut up!" Ranga smacked the shadow with his gold bars

The scene blurred again and this time some shadows bringing another shadow to a white car with red stripes. Yup, an ambulance.

Snapped back to reality, he remembered Hogmeisser's advice just another moment ago

Hogmeisser's voice : "But if you get caught won't all of your effort to escape wasted?"

Ranga : "But I can't live without money! These are what give me powers, even back when I was a human. Dood"

Hogmeisser's voice : "What about now? Are those gold more precious than your own life?"

Ranga Grinned "NO! Not this time!" he removed his bag's rope and points it at the prinnies. Somehow…. A Gatling gun appeared from the bag. He took the Gatling gun and fired it on the prinnies "VIVA LA REVOLUTION! DOOD!" and hit the 3 prinny (A,B,E) and they exploded on contact.

"Take that! dood!" Ranga leveled up to level 20 in an instant!

"WHAT?! Where in the netherworld he got those things?!... Dood" the captain said

"From miss Etna, she fired me once with those badass gun but I absorbed it! Now I can use it against you! Dood!" Ranga said with confident. He then moved away 4 square behind "END TURN DOOD!"

"I will avenge my comrades!" The Captain moved to a tile just 2 squares away from Ranga. "One more turn and I can kill you" The captain said. Prinny D moved to a square behind the captain. Now it's Ranga turn again. He moved to a tile 3 squares away from the captain and used prinny Barrage. But this time, instead of his swords, he threw all his gold inside his bag. From jewelry to gold coins all of them! Yet not damaging him at all.

"It's just some gold being thrown, what good is it?" The captain said

"Er… I think I used them on wrong time dood…." Ranga answered

"it might work on ordinary prinny, but not me" The captain said

"E-End… T-Turn…." Ranga said, thus the captain's turn has started

The Prinny D back there sweat dropping heavily like a rain, "T-These jewely?! Miss Etna's Jewelry?! T-This is bad doood!" The Prinny D said before the captain issued a command, he moved to a tile 4 squares away from the captain and did a Prinny Barrage! On the Captain! But the captain suffer no more than 5% of his full HP

The Prinny D who doesn't talk at all since chapter 2, he is like another Private Prinny, dark blue skin, beak, ETC are the same. But what made him different was the fact he used a black scarf and has sharper eyes.

"W-What?! You dare to betray us all?!" the captain said.

"S-Sorry! But we would need a black lamb" Prinny D said.

"A Black lamb? What do you mean?"

"Let's get out from here, Ranga!" Both Prinnies started to get away from the captain, but thanks to Prinny D, the captain has been paralyzed, yet somehow able to talk.

After being defeated, the area return to normal, the grids has vanished yet the captain still petrified

"But seriously! Why are you helping me?" Ranga asked

"I'm not helping you. I'm helping myself!" Prinny D answered

"Seriously?" Ranga said

"Miss Etna has a very sharp nose; she could smell anything she previously has and pinpoint it at exact location." Prinny D said "Even a single snack she has" he added.

"W-Wait! T-That means she would chase us now?!"

"If you don't throw everything you stole from her"

"Phew… luckily I have thrown all I have back there, I was very desperate, dood….."

=========Back to our captain=======

"Damm! This paralyze won't get away!" he grunted as he tried to break out from the paralyze

"Espoir!" someone casted espoir to the captain, curing him from the paralyze

"Thank you very much! Now if you don't mind I have to…." He said but then a hand grab his head  
"So you stole them didn't you?" the person from his back grabbed his head

"Stole wha…" as the captain turned around, he saw none other than his mistress, Etna

"M-Miss Etna! DOOD! I'm sorry! I will chase them right away! Dood!" he bowed her and tried to run but because she grabbed his head, he can't run at all.

"Er…. Miss Etna?"

"Well… maybe a mirror could remind you…" she said then looked around. "If there's any here" she added

Suddenly, without anyone noticing or because everyone too lazy or busy throwing prinnies, a portal came out of nowhere and a mirror came in. a mirror that suspiciously framed with what looks like a window.

"W-What? How did it… never mind. See your own self in the mirror" She said.

There inside the mirror the captain saw her mistress, Etna standing there with the so called mirror.

"Er…. It's just a glass? Dood?"

"Wait… what?! It's just a glass?! Not a mirror?!"

Another portal open up and another mirror (Hopefully real one appear) with futuristic design, this time smacking Etna in her head, including a note from the mirror, said "Sorry wrong item, could you return the glass to me?"

"DAMMIT!" she threw the glass randomly and suspiciously another portal came in time to receive the glass just in time before it hit a wall (or demon at least).

"Okay…. It's started to creeps me "she said

"See your own self inside the mirror!" she turned the mirror to the prinny.

"erm….. I don't have any bone?" the captain said.

"That's right! Wait… WHAT?!" see saw the mirror and there, she saw her reflection, but not the exact reflection, it is her bone's reflection, and yup it is an X-ray mirror.

"Can't you just give me a normal mirror?!"She shouted and threw the mirror and more suspiciously, another portal caught it in time just before it crashed to a wall. Then another mirror dropped in and this time, a small mirror came.

"At least! A normal one!" he gave it to the captain prinny "now see it by yourself"

He took the mirror and started to bleed blood like a fountain from his nose. "I never though you have more curves than I thought"

"W-WHAT?!" she took the mirror and she saw what just the prinny saw. "W-WHAT?! I-is t-this?!" there she saw her self*** **** *** ***** ****** *** ***** ** and ****** ** *** ***** **** her**** ****** ******* **** *** ***** ****** *** ***** without** ********** *** ***** ****** *** ***** ** ********** *** ***** ****** *** ***** ** ******. But *** **** still**** ****** *** ***** ** ****** **** *** ***** ****** *** ***** ** ****** **** *** ***** ****** *** ***** ** ****** (These words are censored due to a certain reason that will not be given)

"That's a long censoring, dood"

Suddenly a portal came in and a mysterious creature with wearing green cloth and a wide green hat came in and swapped it with a really normal looking wall mirror.

"Why the heck you make something like that appear?!" Etna said

"Well…. I just don't know it was there, I thought it was a normal mirror" the mysterious creature said

"B-But if those censors were released then… then…." Etna said

"Back of! This is a R rated fic, not a M ones" the mysterious creature said

"B-But… h-he saw it!" Etna said

"he's just a prinny…. Beside that stupid things that you called cloth you used if for "Show off body" purpose isn't it?" the mysterious creature said then the mysterious creature disappear with no trace but a single note said "Sorry I never know there were something like that in my storage"

"Hey! URGH! If I met you, you will suffer from some really terrible nightmares came true!" Etna said

"I would better check it, in case anything weird appears" she checked it and nothing weird this time.

"Good, now see your own self in the mirror"

The captain did so, he saw his reflection using multiple gold necklaces, gold earring(Are they have ears?), a gold teeth (Just for added info. Creatures that have beaks never have any tooth), gold rings on his fingers… er….. flipper? And many more gold in the floor.

"W-Wait! I can explain it!"

"No time. die!" she said then a heavy knight appear out of nowhere and threw the prinny to Etna, then she hit the prinny like a baseball ball's.

"HOME RUN!"

=======Back to Ranga and his new "friend"=======

"Hey! What's your name?" Ranga asked.

"My Name? My name is... [insert name here]" he answered.

CCCCUUUUTTTT! Suddenly all the castle froze, not just the castle, the netherworld and all worlds froze

=====Mocha's Studio======

"**What? Er... um... agh! Name again! Now let's pick a random name..."** Mocha H said

"WHAT?! You're going to give me another random name? dood!" [insert name here] said.

"Relax! I got this name out of random and it seems cool! Dood!" Ranga said

"**Your name wil be..."** "Y-Yea... dood..."

"**Your name wil be..." **"I wonder, dood"

"**Your name wil be... 3 kilos of sugar... 4 kilos of eggs... and 2 pack of baking soda"**

"W-WHAT?!" 3 kilos of sugar 4 Kilos of eggs and 2 pack of baking soda said

"N-No! I-it can't be! I am supposed to be the main character's best friend!" 3 kilos of sugar 4 Kilos of eggs and 2 pack of baking soda said

"Stop using it!" 3 kilos of sugar 4 Kilos of eggs and 2 pack of baking soda said

"**Er... that's my shopping list, sorry, I accidentially(;P lied) type it here... Your name will be... oh! Look! Another new anim..."**

"STOP JOKING AND TELL ME MY NAME!" 3 kilos of sugar 4 Kilos of eggs and 2 pack of baking soda said

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why won't the "3 kilos of sugar 4 Kilos of eggs and 2 pack of baking soda said" go away?!" 3 kilos of sugar 4 Kilos of eggs and 2 pack of baking soda said

"**OKAY! I got your name! It will be... dark shadow!"**

"WOW! That's cool!" Dark Shadow said

"**But, then... the name just too cool for a prinny, so i just gave you name of "Awang" "**

"W-WHAT?! I-it changed?! C-come one!" Awang said

"**Shut up! Or I will tell valvatorez about you don't say dood in everyline you said since a few line ago."**

**(Those who are thinking right will re-checked the lines again :D)**

"Okay... dood..." Awang said

"**Cheer up! It means "Shadow" in my place" Mocha H said**

"R-Really?! Dood!" Awang said

"**Nah... it closer to day dreaming than a real shadow." Mocha H said**

"NO! I demand..." before awang complete his sentence, the camera became static and changed to ranga and his friend

=======Back to Ranga=======

"My name is Awang" Awang said

Both of them are still running, knowig behind them was a fierce beast(/Demon) who will kill anyone who touched her jewelry. They ran with full speed ahead. After a long run, they reached the shopping district where the dimensional gate keeper was.

"Ranga, who's that? Your friends?" Awang said.

A prinny was sitting near the door for the shopping district, he seems hostile , his eyes are sharp! But they are sleepy and were actually sleeping with another prinnies. And beside them was Flonne. No one know what happen, but it seems all prinnies just stop and sleep at the door.

She was not using her usual arc angel robe, now she wore a tight suit that has a long black skirt. In her hands are guns, well you know…. To liven up the "Secret agent" aura. Oh! Almost forgot, the guns are loaded with asagi's anti prinny bullet, although she used all the sleeping effect bullets to all prinny near her. So all that left were just anti-prinny bullet that will make any prinny exploded after a single skin contact with the bullet.

"Er… miss Flonne, what are you doing here?" Ranga asked unconsciously, then quickly closed his beak.

"I'm waiting for a prinny, isn't it exiting? Hiding in an unknown place and snipe the prinnies. Like any secret agent do!" Flonne said.

"But….. it's really a spot able place, miss Flonne. I mean, you're right 5 meter infornt of the door " Ranga said.

"Oh! Thankyou mr. pri…"Flonne said, then froze for a good 10 second.

"HE's HERE! THE REBEL PRINNY!" Flonne shouted and jumped far away from ranga, then, all the sleeping prinnies woke up like zombies and moans heavily

"Must…. Catch… rebel….." moan the prinnies

"OW! Look! Just some stupid prinny who are too sleepy to catch us! HAHAHA! And you act like a zombie?! HAHAHAHA! They're slow and can't even catch us prinnies!"Awang said

"Espoir!" Flonne said then a bright light engulfed all prinnies then all the prinnies stopped their moaning and started to throw prinny barrage to Ranga and Awang.

"AGH! W-What should I dooooooooooooooodddd?!" Ranga said

"Shout Battle start! The party leader able to use it, right?" Awang said as he(Professionally) used Ranga as blade to reflect all the projectiles like a Jedi in starwars.

"DOOOD! I'm not a light saber!" Ranga said due to his face got hit by various prinny barrage

"Who cares?" then, he put down Ranga

"B-Battle start!" Ranga shouted.

Various mana gathered and start to make grids and lines, just before Ranga's turn started, the grids and menus destroyed into pieces.

"W-What?! I-Impossible dood!" Rangga shouted in panic

"It is because the Tactical Grid Battle system are only available if the total actors both players and enemies are below 100 actors" Flonne said and explained in a white board out of nowhere.

"Then, we only has one choice! We will use "that" "Awang said and readied his swords

"Then, we shall do it like the old time?" Ranga said seriously

"Yeah…. Our ultimate skill" Awang said.

"W-What?! B-But you just met no more than an hour ago!" Flonne said, and surprised. She grabbed her staff and readied her spell in case, anything they got were strong enough to finish all of her troops. It's not like anything could damage her, but she worried about other prinnies in her troops(of prinnies). She cast a barrier around herself and her troops. "Don't worry anyone! This barrier will stop anything in and out for 5 minutes!"

"AWSOME! Dood!"The prinnies cheers.

"NOW! RANGA!" Awang shouted

Both Ranga's and Awang's eyes shine, they got their swords out and swept a gust of dust and caused a smoke screen! "We won't forgive you! We won't forgive you!" chanted Ranga and Awang, as if those words are spells

"No matter what you did, I will protect these prinnies!" Flonne said, then advance to the troop's front

"NOW DOOD!" Ranga and Awang said in a union, they moved very fast, every movement seems to be in a perfect sync. They speed up their movement and advance to... ran away from flonne?

"W-Wah! Y-You two just ran away?! W-What about shooting a beam or something! Er... I er... I will teach you if you don't know!" Flonne said, worrying about the anti-climax than her current condition.

"miss Flonne, dood. How are we gonna get out from here,dood?" said a Prinny.

"Well... I did said This barrier will stop anything in and out for 5 minutes, so..."

"were stuck here for a five minute?! Dood?!"

"Thehehe~~~"

"C-Can't you just break this barrier, dood?"

"I-I can't… these barriers I made are far stronger than the usual ones"

"**She's right, even I got stuck here"** Mocha H said.

"Hm…. Who are you? I never saw any Putty around here" Flonne said.

"**Well…. Actually I kind of following that prinny but you see…. I got stuck here. Even my portal, can't get through this annoying barrier"** Mocha H said. He formed a portal, yet it disperse right after it formed

"I'm sorry…" Flonne said.

"**Wait…. I just remember that I have a barrier breaker back at my storage" **Mocha H said.

"C-Can it destroy this barrier,dood?"

"**Well….. who know? I will have my assistant to deliver it now"** Mocha H said. Mocha H took his hat and start searching for his phone.

"**AGH! Dam! I forgot my phone, wait here, I will look for it"** Mocha H said then he opened a portal and pass through the portal, returned to his room, searched for his phone, then return to Flonne and her troops

"**AHA! I got my phone, I will call my assistance now"** Mocha H said. Then he talk in an unknown language then, another portal came then a small needle came in.

"**Okay… first of all poke the barrier…"** he poke the barrier and it fell into pieces.

"er…. Sir Putty, if you can take your phone like that, why don't you just take that needle instead of calling your assistance first?" Flonne said

"**That's because….***Silent for a moment*** WHY DON'T I THINK ABOUT THAT?!**" Mocha H surprised due to his own stupidy and froze like a solid ice.

"um…. Thanks, mr Putty! All unit! Advance!" Flonne and her troops started to follow Ranga's and his friend trail.

=====Mocha's studio : surveillance room=======

"**Damm….. it really shock me last time. And worst of all, it has happen 10****th**** time this year, and it's still Marc!"** Mocha H said. After he returned to his surviliance room, where a lot of monitors show everything.

"**Huh? He's already on the portal?"** Mocha H said, then he saw Ranga and Awang standing near the dimensional gate keeper. **"Hahaha…. Not bad…. Perhaps… I should add more… 'Tortu….' Er…. 'fun'"** Mocha H said. **"Find Etna, we will have a big explosion today!"**

========Back to Ranga, currently on the portal========

"Atleast! Freedom! Dood!" Ranga said. For now, he and his new friend were on the dimensional gate keeper, where every the dimensional gate keeper is (Obviously)

"Where will you go now, Prinny?" The gate keeper asked.

"Anywhere far! Dood!" Awang said, as he heard Flonne's voice echoed.

Suddenly, a rock fell on the gate keeper's head and knocked her out. Well it's a rock from my side point, but normal people call it "Falling Pillars"

"A ROCK?! THESE ARE FREAKING HUGE PILLARS! DOOOOD!" Ranga said.

Suddenly(again), a portal appear.

"Is it our portal? Dood? Ranga asked.

Suddenly(and again?! God…. I need more attractive word!) Flonne and her troops has appear!

"Stop running! This is an order from the Arc Agent Flonne!" Flonne said then readied he staff

"Run for yourlife dood!" Ranga jumped through the portal followed by Awang.

=====the other side of the portal=====

Every people know that every birds can fly, except ostrich, chicken and penguins. But now we talk about Prinny, a demon who were souls of humans stitched to a suit made of demons souls. They were absolutely easy to explode, you know. Here at our Prinny, Ranga he fell the portal, expecting a hard landing or at least a kaboom because he fell from 100 feet high.

"DDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDD DDDDD!"Ranga fell, followed by Awang again. But luckily someone kind enough to put a pillow on where they fell, so they don't explode.

"Phew…. We must keep running dood!"Ranga shouted

"and where will you run, Prinny?" Said a voice

"T-This voice….. I-It's….." Ranga said

=============Chapter 3 : Escape! DOOOD! ============

================THE END=============

======Mocha's studio=======

"**Hello everyone! Sorry for taking too long! I got exams and works to do you know!"** Mocha H said.

"Then what are these new anime list for dood?" Ranga said, tossing a list of new animes.

"**HAH? Where? I don't see anything?"** Mocha H tossed Ranga and he exploded.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Etna came out from nowhere and jab Mocha H in his body, but….. due to his small Putty avatar, she just grazed his hat by a little

"You will pay for what you have done to me!" Etna said, focusing energy on her spear. She charged at him and impaled Mocha H but he dodge it, she plant her spear to ground, continuing her attack by kicking Mocha H. But, again due to his short avatar, she missed. "DAMMIT!"

Suddenly Mocha H summoned his Laptop and summoned a summoner that summoned various summoning skeletons who also summoned various types of skeletons and outnumbered Etna.

"THAT"S CHEATING!"

"LET ME GO! YOU JERK!" she jumped and focused her fear energy and formed black spheres. "Chaos impact!" she threw the spheres and they blew up the skeletons, she extended her small wings and started flying with it.

"**Oh look! The time! Sorry! Gotta go! "**

"**Next time! On Prinny : Hours of the Cursed absence Prinny : The heck! What's going on dood?!"**

"WAIT! I haven't fin….." Etna said, but due to the time, it canceled.

See you next time. Please review! Or I will demand reviews from you all!


	4. Chapter 4:The heck! What's going on dood

_**Disclaimer : I don't own anything related to Disgaea, NIS or anygame mentioned/hinted in the story or any characters other than my OCs**_

=============Previously on Prinny: hours of cursed absence prinny =============

======A few minutes before Ranga jumped into the portal======

====Laharl's Castle: Er…. Somewhere, that looks like a hallway====

Stone walls, various claw marks, pillars, stone walls, pillars, battle marks, oh! A painting! a statue, a vase, another statue, oh my! It's a gargoyle statue! Stone walls, pillars, statues and don't forget! The most obvious stone floor. Those were the scenery that Etna saw on her exploration, well…. What do you expect? It's a stone castle after all.

"Where did that Greed-Prinny GO?!" Etna, Ranga's Mistress and master was searching around the castle, she is the one who strike the captain prinny and make him flying somewhere just a chapter ago. But one thing she just notice a few minute ago is...

"damn…. If that prinny didn't rebel, I wouldn't have to get lost like this!" She muttered slowly.

Well….. truth to be told, The Overlord's castle was very big, even after living 2000 years here, you can still get lost. It also included Etna who was brought here by kirchosvky. She is 1478 years old but lives in the castle for about….. er…. 500 years.

A few minute later she arrived at a junction. She stopped for a few second looking at her right and left "Flonne? Prince? Where are you? I'm lost here!" she said

To added information: Etna, Flonne and Laharl always together if they were exploring the castle. But their reason to stay together because they will get lost if they wander further than the shopping district. Usually three of them found a way out thanks to Flonne (Who always asked other vassals politely and drew map of the castle as well) and Laharl (who always threaten his vassals or destroying the walls to found a way to return). But now, Etna is alone, without Laharl or Flonne so…. Well….

"Stop leaking my secrets!" she said to absolutely no one, but the narration just a few minute ago

"I know you're there! Just show yourself!" she said absolutely to no one bu…

"YEAH! YOU! THE DAMM ****ing WRITER!" she said then she charged a black energy ball and threw it on a pillar, blowing it into pieces, well hoping the kind writer was there to give her a clue. Since the writer is kind enough, he opened a portal and appeared in front of her.

"So? What do you want?" Etna said

"**What do you mean?" Mocha H said**

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"**What?"**

"Stop acting like that! I know that you have been stalking me since the last chapter!"

"**I don't stalk you."**

"But you did follow me since the last chapter!"

"**I did but I stalk everyone, not just you, did you see that camera over there?" **he point out a hidden camera on a pillar. Then pulled it out from the pillar and show it to Etna

"**and over there"** he returned the camera and walked to a statue and took another hidden camera on the statue's mouth.

"**See? I place various cameras everywhere, so I stalk everyone that has a connection with this fanfic"**

"I don't care! Just…. Don't stalk me anymore!"

"**No, can't do. By the way you're lost aren't you?"**

"I'm not! And don't change the topic!" she said then leaves Mocha H.

"**Man…. She really is such a…"** Before Mocha H finished his sentence Etna appeared on his right.

"**Why did you come back?"**

"Uh… er… NO I'M NOT!" she said then leaves him again.

"**Seriously, the one who built this castle is creative enough to make a castle like a maze"** Mocha H said, just a second after he finished his sentence, Etna appear again in Mocha H's left.

"**So? Gave up already?"**

"I WILL FIND A WAY OUT!" she said then spread her bat-like wing and enlarge them, then she flew at high speed to find a way out.

"**2 minutes"** Mocha H said. He waited for 2 minutes, then Etna appeared again in his right.

"WHERE THE F*** IS THE EXIT?! THIS CASTLE IS EVEN MORE COMPLICATED THAN A MAZE!" she said then sat on the floor due to exhaustion.

"**I'm sure I can found the exit faster than you"** Mocha H said the leaves Etna who was sitting on the floor.

"There's no way he will" then just a second of his departure, he appeared at Etna's right

"**uh…. I think I took the wrong er… Junction" **then he left again, but then appear at Etna's left. He dropped his jaw when he realized that he has returned to the same place again

"**Y-You're right, this castle is far more complicated than a maze"**

"So? Got an idea? 'genius' sire…." Etna said mockingly.

"**Well…. I have this GNPS so, maybe we can get out from here"**

"What's a GNPS?"

"**Geo Nether Positioning Stone"** Mocha H said, then he took out a small square thing with a green layer on a side

"I do understand the 'nether' but… 'stone'?"

"**Well…. Because this thing use a battery-like stone which store magic energy, Fear Energy, Awe energy, etc. thus allowing it to locate anyone within 100 km radius."** then he pressed a button and it started to buzzer, then a voice came out "Please tell me your destination" with a futuristic robotic voice.

"**Here, use it"** Mocha H gave the device to Etna

Etna flow her fear energy to the device, the device started to activate. After the starting procedure, the green layer show a picture of microphone, That mean it need a sound command

"Tell me where's the Greed-Prinny" Etna asked

"Greed Prinny? Did you mean: Ranga the Prinny?" the device said

"YES! TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Etna said angrily because she just remembered the anger she has before she got lost.

"Why should I tell you?" the GNPS said mockingly

"What? Shouldn't answering location is your job?!" she said grabbing the machine in the arm tighter and almost broke it

"No, I don't care. Seek other machine to disturb, I don't have time to play with a dumb, short, pink haired, FLAT CHESTED, tomboyish girl" the Machine said and emphasized at 'FLAT CHESTED'

The word 'dumb' never disturb her because she know that she isn't, the word 'short' didn't really disturb her because she know that Laharl is shorter than her, the word 'pink haired' really disturb her because she knew pink hair is attractive, the word tomboyish make her happy, but… well…..

The word 'FLAT CHESTED' did make her very angry and….

******BBBBEEEEEEPPPPP****** the following text is too far for a T-Rated fic, so… conclusion:

Etna able to 'convince' the device, the device told Etna that Ranga and his friend were on their way to the castle gate through a portal.

Then she called her prinny squad(which surprisingly appear as fast as lightning)

"AYE DOOD! PRINNY SQUAD! READY FOR SERVICE, DOOD!" all of them said in a unison

"Good, now follow me" Etna said, then she and the prinny squad rushed to the castle gate.

=====Still in Laharl's castle: Castle's entrance ======

Every person knows that every bird can fly, except ostrich, chicken and penguins. But now we are talking about Prinnies, Sinners whose soul attached to a penguin like suit. They are absolutely easy to explode, you know. Here at our Prinny, Ranga he fell from the portal, expecting a hard landing or at least a kaboom because he fell from 100 feet high.

"DOOOD!"Ranga fell, followed by Awang, But luckily someone was kind enough to put a soft bed on the where they fell, so they didn't explode. Their current location was not too far from the castle's gate.

"Phew…. We must keep running, we were still somewhere in the castle dood!" Ranga shouted

"and where will you run, Prinny?" Said a voice

"T-That voice….. I-It's….." Ranga said

====Chapter 4: The heck! What's going on dood?!=====

"**Before you continue to read, please remember to review this chapter, say anything good-bad or anything between them. One more thing, here we introduced a new character and etc etc etc and so... on..."** Mocha H Said

"Did you really think that is a good introduction?" An Orange colored Prinny came in, the prinny captain came in. with an angry look on his face.

"**Oh... the prinny captain... i was thinking about giving you a name but... oh well... i won't give you any because you just disturb my good intro" Mocha H said** while pointing a pen (which came out of nowhere) to the captain.

"A name is nothing but a name. It won't really hurt me even if you call me "Prinny Captain" all the time" Prinny captain said then pulled out his double axe.

"**Hey... I though you really hate that name, I mean only minor characters have the same name with their titles" Mocha H said**, then pulling another pen(which also came out of nowhere) and hold both pen one at each hands.

"I don't really care about my name. They are nothing but like a cloth on your body, it just cover your skin not protect it. What really protects you is the body that able to evade and stand against various attacks!" Prinny Captain said then jumped high and struck Mocha H from above with his right axe.

Mocha H protected himself by holding his pen in an X position but then the captain landed a feet on the ground, spun his body and struck Mocha H horizontally with his other axe. Mocha H got hit and blown away to the wall, destroying the wall as well.

"See? I just hit you because you can't move at all. Names are just like cloth, it doesn't protect you. What really protects you is the body that….. "

"…**.that able to evade and stand against various attacks?" Mocha H said,**

The captain look at him, Mocha H was holding his pen firmly in X position which was protecting from the first attack and another pair of arms with a pen on each arms protected him from the second attack. "What?! I'm sure that you only have a single pair of arms! Not two pairs!"

"**Well…. You did hit my pens but did you forget? I AM THE WRITER**!" Mocha H said, and then thousand pairs of arms came out and at each hand were holding a pen.

"Wh-What?! I-Imposible!" the captain said, and then readied his axe, but then it shattered into pieces.

"**Did you ever hear? Pens are mightier than swords! Er….. axes!"** Mocha H said, and then a black aura came out from him. Meanwhile, there, sitting on the spectator's chairs, you, (yeah! You! The one who currently reads this fic!) Look at the writer in annoyance and then shouted "Just what the heck going on here! Why did an intro takes this much spaces?!"

"**Huh? Oh! I forgot! Sorry! Okay! Let's enjoy today's Prinny: hours of cursed absence prinny chapter 4: The heck! What's going on dood?!"** Mocha H said, then leave the room.

"COME BACK HERE! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU PAY FOR….." Before he finished his word, the screen static and changed to Ranga and Awang still recovering from their fall.

====Back to Ranga=====

"Phew…. We must keep running dood!" Ranga shouted

"and where will you run, Prinny?" Said a voice

"T-That voice….. I-It's….." Ranga said, and then both of them look behind them.

"MISS ETNA!" Both Ranga and Awang shouted while hugging each other. They were very surprised and became all pale white, and deep inside their heart they said "I-it's done…. No more hope… dood…"

Etna and her prinny squad were standing in battle position, and behind them was the castle's gate and it's wide open. Unlike the labor prinnies like Ranga, the prinny squad were prinnies above level 80, the most elite all-purpose prinny squad.

"it's such a pain, y'know….. dealing with that pervert Prinny, exploring the castle, meeting this weird short green creature then came here using this small thing, what did he call it? GNPS I think?" Etna said, while throwing, and then catch the square device up and down. Then she threw it away but somehow it hit herself in her head's back "HEY!" Etna exclaimed and look at her back, there she saw Mocha H from his portal **"Don't throw it away like that! It's very expensive!"** Mocha H said, and then he disappeared once again.

"No…. it's done we can't….." Awang said

"NO! Not yet!" Ranga said while holding his "cursed absence" but his hands were trembling with fear

"Planning to fight me head on? Bring it on!" Etna dashed to him and slash at Ranga up-down.

Ranga tried to block her attack with his swords, but just a moment before contact, the sword's blade vanished. "What? Dood!?" Etna's spear slashes through him vertically, and then she took a jump backwards then lunged at Ranga. Etna's spear pierced through Ranga's Body with noting to restrain her spear.

Then the spear jabbed through him. Since Prinnies were made from 90% humans soul and 10% Prinny suit, she tore Ranga's suit open, inside is just a hollow space where the invisible soul of Ranga is. After feeling satisfied, Etna took her spear off from him, then picked him up and threw him away, then he exploded. Ranga's body then Flatten after his explosion. Etna returned to her squad and closed the gate, closing Ranga's only exit.

"Am i… going… to….. lose?" Ranga said. Looking at his swords, now it is just a useless sword grip, nothing more.

"I lost everything now…"Ranga muttered in his head, cursing himself for being greedy in his life, for being arrogant and for being alone.

"Do you want it to end like this?" another mysterious voice rang inside ranga's head, a man's voice

*Note : this scene is inside Ranga's mind, so he will not say doods, as well as other prinny, they will not say doods in their mind (Laharl : it's just because you were too lazy isn't it?|Mocha H: don't blame me! It's because the crazy rain in my place, I became so…. Lazy…)

MV =Mysterious Voice.

Ranga: it's all over…. I can't do anything now….

MV: it is… it is an end, but not the last. You will only suffer more and more…..

Ranga: W-Who are you?

MV: I am the cursed one. The spirit of the "cursed absence"

Ranga: Cursed one?

C-one: Yes, you don't want it to end like this aren't you?

Ranga: I-I don't want to... but what can i do?

C-One: I can lend you my power, but it is you who have to decide how to use it

Ranga: O-Okay! Lend me your power!

C-one: Now, stand up and listen to what i said.

Ranga stood up, his ripped skin magically stitched back to normal. He hold his "cursed absence", although it's just the sword's grip. "I-I won't lose!" Ranga said, Etna focused her attention back to Ranga.

"You want some more?" Etna said, and then readied her spear.

"Cursed absence! I believe in you dood!" Ranga said, then the cursed absence glowing in white light. Wind gust were circling around him. And somehow an orchestra band playing a song somewhere unseen by them. Showing the start of an unknown power that Ranga will show.

"Now shout 'Cursed system id 08261293890730642095093723097009649823626297823796 98236482370380237023740237498698698734798623498938 4y32478723948729847394787234987, Curse Merge!' you got all that?"

"W-Wait! I have to call out all that Dood!?"Ranga said

"well... 'Curse Merge!' is also fine... well... I don't really care"

"O-Okay!"

"CURSE! MERGE! DDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD!" Ranga shouted.

Wind gust stroke Ranga's body and the light engulfed him, the "cursed absence" return to its previous form.

"Now aim me at your enemies!" Cursed one said

The wind gust and the light were absorbed to the "Cursed absence" making it glow in a bright white light, Ranga readied his position to attack, the prinny squad just stays in their battle position. Etna readied to block any attack (With the prinnies of course).  
"CURSED ABSENCE! SHOT! DDOOOODD!" Ranga said, then the sword glow with an even brighter light! They wait… they wait….. they wait… they wait… they wait….. they wait… but nothing happen, it's just the sword glowing, and that's all.

"WAIT! NOTHING HAPPEN?! DOOD?!"Ranga shouted in surprise

"You said you will lend me your power! Where?! You lend me none!" Ranga shouted to his sword. "Dood"

"Wow…. I don't really expect you to do that, you know…. I wasn't really serious about the 'Cursed Merge'...what? You think I'm a biometal on megaman or something?" Cursed one said

"W-WHAT?! It's so embarrassing to do that in front of everyone and nothing happen DOOOD!"

Then, numerous prinny barrage hit Ranga right on his back, then he fell on his face. Behind him were Flonne and the prinnies from before.

"Hold right there! Arch Agent Flonne has arrived at the scene" Flonne said, holding a gun and point it at Ranga, well…. Like any police does.

Now, Ranga and Awang got surrounded all sides.

"Maybe I have to show you my true form" Cursed one said

"This is not your true form?"

"No. I'm not that stupid sword you were holding, stupid!"

Suddenly a leg crashed in from a wall on ranga's right side, there he saw a demon, with an almost violet colored hair and wearing a long jean and a suit that reveal his chest came (crashed) in through the wall. He is the always so unimportant character since disgaea 1, that has to be defeated about 5 times in the whole first game's story. Yup, the mid-boss.

"W-WHA! No! no! my name is Vyers, the dark Ado…."

"Who cares about your name, mid boss" Etna said

"So sorry, Mr. mid-boss, but it has been decided to be your name, even the writer has agreed with us" Flonne said

"ARGH! Forget it! Prinny! I will teach you how to make a "Rocket Missile type F" right here and now!"

"W-What's a "Rocket Missile type F"? and why me dood?!"

"Okay, good, now just throw the thing inside this pouch to Etna, and done with it" Mid-boss said then he walked to the wall he used for his entrance. "Auf Wiedersehen!" He said.

With an innocent and confused face, Flonne asked "but you were supposed to use a French accent, right?"

"Er…. Well… good bye mademoiselle!" Vyers somehow changed his name back to Vyers and jumped down from the hole he made for his entrance.

With a more confused, yet still innocent face, Flonne said "but there's a lava pool down there, right?"

From their place they heard a scream saying "Hot! hot! hot! Damn freaking lava!"

Ranga opened the pouch given by Vyers and looked what inside of it…

"Th-This is! This thing … well I don't really know, dood….." Ranga said (not)surprised with the content (Well he doesn't really know what it is).

Flonne took a glance at the item. She saw it for an instance and realized the item, her face show fear and worry "T-That form! T-This smell! It- it can't be!" Flonne said

"Take this! Miss Etna dood!" Ranga threw the item to Etna

"AWANG! Take cover Dood!" Ranga grabbed Awang and lay down on the floor, Etna prepared her spear to slash the item meanwhile, Flonne (instantly) changed to her usual blue arc angel suit then spread her wings and charged her energy on her wings.

"MISS ETNA! DON'T you must not hit it!" Flonne said

"Huh?! What? I must hit it?" Etna said, then she slashed the item, but Flonne shot Etna's spear with her gun before the spear hit it, tossing the spear away from Etna's hand.

"I said don't hit it!" Flonne then released an energy blast from her back and wings, blasting all prinnies behind her and fly at Etna a speed of 9,999,999 Km/second.

"W-WHOA! F-Flonne!" the item hit Etna at her face, expecting it to explode, but it doesn't. Etna then pick it from her face and examine the item.

"Wait a second…. The F**K! This thing is just…." Before she finished her sentence, Flonne (who flew at 99,999,999 kilometers/second) hit the prinny squad, Etna and the closed gate behind them, and blasted them all, The whole blasting scene then stopped and turn into a Manga-like view with a 'Rocket Missile Type F(Flonne) Ultimate BLAST!' word on the side. *Return the time and view to normal, please*

The blast just now leaving nothing but the ruins of the castle's gate and the two prinny.

Since the whole place has been emptied and the gate, Ranga and Awang (Who miraculously survived with barely 10 points of HP) stood up, and dusted off the self.

Awang: "Wow…. That's seriously a weird attack, what's inside the bag dood?"

Ranga: "I it's probably 'that 'legendary' item miss Flonne always talk about"

Awang: Wait…. You mean…. 'that'

Ranga: Yup…. 'that' thing is the only one that able to make miss Flonne like that

Then they left the castle and entered a random forest while not being chased by random guards who were too lazy to catch them.

Ranga: "By the way…. Why are you following me? I thought you just want to escape from miss Etna's anger? dood"

Awang: "Well…. Not just that actually. I must return to my previous form, and not incarnate. Then taking back what I have lost in my previous life, dood"

Ranga : "What?! You won't incarnate?! dood"

Awang : "Well…. Because I don't want to and I can't anyway, because I was a demon, dood"

Ranga: "you can't? why? dood"

Awang : "well…. You know… prinnies are souls of sinful humans, right? But there were demons who became prinnies because they were forced, so the demons who became a prinny can't reincarnate, they have to transmigrate back through the assembly… Dood"

Ranga : "hahaha! How poor of you! You can't even be reborn in your previous life! Hahaha!"

Awang: " 'Reborn'? What do you mean? If the prinny stage were complete and reincarnate, then they will lose all of their memories **ALL of them** so you won't be revived, you will be born as something else, demons, humans, or even animals, dood"

Ranga: "Wh-Wha! S-so that means i-I can't return to my life dood?!"

Awang: "Nope, hasn't the captain already told you? It will be 'reset' not continue, dood"

Ranga : "n-no! all my effort! All my money! MY GOLDS! I can't just leave them there! I must return to the human world dood!"

Awang: "in that body? Who would believe you? You are the Prinny Ranga, not the human Ranga, dood"

Ranga: "I – will just use the dark assembly! Just like how you will, dood!"

Awang: "Nah…. I won't do that if I am you, The cost is very high and all senators would say Nay, so I will just look for items that able to do that without assembly, dood"

Ranga: "C-Can you help me? T-to regain my original form? Please, dood!"

Awang: "no… humans can't regain their original form, it's the law of the world, dood"

Man's voice: "there is one way for a human to regain their original form, though..."

They look their surrounding but, didn't found the person talking to them

Awang readied his sword and shout "Who's there! Show yourself, dood!"

"Should I show myself….. it is up to me….. not you… "This time, the voice is a woman's voice.

"if you can find me… I will tell you…." The voice changed to a man's again

"there were two voice…. That meant, two people, dood! get ready, Ranga, dood!" Awang said, then Ranga readied his easy to shatter (Ranga: HEY!) swords and readied for a battle.

"Can't I just shout 'battle start' and be done with it, dood?" Ranga said.

"No…. you can't. You can't challenge anyone that you don't even know who or where, dood" Awang said.

"very smart, prinny….." the woman's voice said.

"If you can find me, You win and I will answer your questions" The man's voice said.

"But….. if you fail….. who know what will happen to you…" The woman's voice said.

Awang close his eyes and thought of the place where those persons might be. Bushes, branches, rocks, trees, etc... where will you chose to hide from two prinnies?

"Don't think we won't do anything here…."the man's voice said, and then a fire ball came out from bushes and aimed at Ranga.

"WHA! F-Fire ball, dood?!" Ranga tried to slash the fire ball, but…. Who would be stupid enough to cut a fire ball? The fire ball well… can't be cut with ordinary slash. The fire ball hit Ranga in his face, "AGH! MY FACE, dood!"

"Did you think it is just an ordinary hide-and-seek? It is hide-and-slaughter~~~~" the woman voice said cheerfully, then Barrages of ice bolts appeared and targeted Awang. He just stood there, he predicted the places of the ices "the total were 3 ice bolts" he said. He side stepped the first ice, the ice bolt stayed on its route and hit Ranga(Ranga: why me?!) who was behind Awang, the second one came from his right he grab it, and then changed its direction to hit Ranga (Ranga: Me! Again!), then he just stood there doing nothing because the last one was aimed at Ranga(Ranga: WHY ME?!).

Ranga got hit by the ices bolt, has 80% HP remaining (well….. because the writer was kind enough to recover all of their HP and SP just before they left the castle)

"Enough of this, dood!" Ranga said then, his "Cursed absence" became soft and glowing with various colors coming from it, then it formed a curve then harden itself, revealing its transformation into a boomerang then he threw it to the source of the ices. But it hit nothing then returned to him, and hit him on his back "AUCH!" he said. Luckily, it doesn't count as damage.

"Wait…. A boomerang? Where did it came from, dood?" Ranga asked. The boomerang was just like the cursed absence, from a stone, with many sealing papers, weird words, ETC. The boomerang was the "cursed absence", well…. It's because he's a prinny, so he doesn't realize it.

======Back to Awang======

Awang was trying to figure out where the casters were, currently, he was a few meters away from Ranga, who did nothing but being bait. He hid in a bush and sees the direction the spells came from "The casters were 100% attracted to Ranga, so I can find them qui…." Then an ice bolt passed him, "Or so I thought…" he said, then dashed out from the bush and running in a circle while under fire from the ice bolts, but he ran in a circle for a purpose, to see where the caster was from the direction where the ice bolts came from. "Over there! On that branch!" Awang Spotted his enemy and charge torward his enemy.

"C-Crap! H-He found me!" the woman's voice said, she tried to change her hiding spot, but due to Awang's special OC evility; Shadowalk, He can passed through any obstacle without any problem at full speed(of a prinny of course….). And reached the tree where the caster was hiding.

"KYAAA!" The caster, a Wind Mage(With Disgaea 2 costume : well…. wearing a white tie-like-thing on her neck, use a robe with sleeves that cover her hands till the hands, the robe also connected to a long green skirt that cover her legs and a pair ribbon on her head which connected by…. Er… headband?**( I never know girl's clothing in English language so I used the Google translate. So…. Tell me if I'm wrong)**, and has long green hair), screamed and fell from the branch where she was hiding and fell on her head, probably knocked her out. Awang, as a gentleman (read: Gentle Prinny) he waited for the mage to gain her consciousness.

"Really, I can't hurt an unconscious girl without a weapon, or a staff dood!" Awang said and sit down, after a few minute, a little bird with a black head, blue body and white wings came to him and landed on his beak.

"oh! A little bird! so beautiful! It's rare to see one in the netherworld dood!"

The Wind mage then woke up with a face blushing as red as tomato with smoke coming out from her head. "Y-You saw 'it' didn't you…." She said.

"Uh? You're awake already? Dood?" Awang said, still enjoying the beauty of the little bird.

"YOU SAW 'IT' DIDN'T YOU!" the wind mage said, then she jumped and land a kick on Awang's body, making him fell, then pointed her gun at Awang's fore head.

"**Wait! A gun?! I thought I gave you a staff before!" Mocha H** said, once again came out from one of his portal. "I sold it for today's breakfast, lunch and the would be dinner, I have some money left so I bought this gun" she said. **"And how much do you sell it?" Mocha H** said, "A lot! Around 500 Hell! I can pay for today's breakfast, lunch and the would be dinner" **"I-It should worth at least 8000 Hell….. and I bought it at 50.000 hell" Mocha** H said, then left with his portal, mumbling about has not been eating any breakfast and lunch for 3 months for the staff.

"where were we just now? Ah of course! YOU SAW IT, DIDN'T YOU?!" she pointed her gun at Awang's fore head. "See….. see what Dood?" Awang said. "You just said it a minute ago!" she said, then pulling the gun's trigger a bit…..

"W-WHAT DID I SAID?! DOOD?!"

"Y-You said…. 'oh! A little bird! so beautiful! It's rare to see one in the netherworld' didn't you?!" she said.

"Um…. I mean the little bird over here" Awang said, and then the bird flied to the Wind Mage's hand plucked the wind mage's hand, dropping her gun. "AUCH!" she screamed, took a few step back, then drew out a glasses. "OH! It's really a bird! Oh god….. I thought you saw something else….." she then picked her gun, put it back to where it was, her pocket(Which makes me wonder how did she did that?).

"Well, now I have caught you, now tell us all you know!" Awang said then sit down again. The little bird returned to Awang's head.

"No…. you haven't won yet! You must catch 'him' first, then we will tell you everything we know" The wind mage said.

"Well... I can just interrogate you!" Awang said then pulled his swords.

"a-a-a…. no cheating~~~" she said then moved closer to him then picked him up.

"W-What a-are you doing?!" Awang asked while panicking, if a prinny has been lifted, then there's only one reason: to be exploded

"erm…. Make you silent? If you just keep silent, I will put you down slowly….. but if not…."

"This is what I hate for being a prinny….."

====Back to Ranga====

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD!" Ranga's voice could be heard from far. He was running around randomly from well….. since Awang left him alone. Plus, he has a problem with his weapon that keeps transforming into useless things (example: Comic book, a rock, a stupid doll, a pen from a stone, a rock, a weird cloth, a shovel, a rock, etc)

Several fire balls came from all directions, not to mention fires that appears out of nowhere.

"Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire! Auch!" Ranga said as he tried to avoid every fireballs, but the ordinary disgaea fire spells were more dangerous, because they came out of nowhere. Just a small note, his HP is no more than 40% now, because he keeps getting hit here and there.

"C-Cursed absence! Change to a….. aa….. s-something!"

The cursed absence glowing and changed its form again into a yellow colored curve object….. a banana?

"WAGH?! WHY A BANANA?!"

"**You did say turn to a something…. So it changed to a banana" Mocha H** said, watching from far away….

"C-Change into… er…. Something that's not a food!" then it change into a liquid…. A liquid of 10% pure water

"Wh-What?! NO! i-I mean a weapon! Not a water!" then it changed into a…. oh well…. This time he got this weapon called "The cursed exalivoor" it was listed as sword type, increase the stats a little and has a form of a… wooden stick.

"NO! DDDDAAAAAMMMM! DDOOOODDD!" Ranga slashed a fire ball and then it burned the cursed exalivoor no more than 5 second.

"Agh! Ermm…. Ur…. Change into a gun! Yes! A gun!" the ash of the cursed absence glow in colors again then formed a gun.

"OKAY! NOW I WILL... er... so, how am i use it?" Ranga asked absolutely to no one. Another fire ball came and hit him at his back again, blowing him to a nearby tree.

"wait…. Just pull the trigger, right? Dood?"

Ranga pulled the trigger and nothing came out.

"WHY?!"

"No….. escape….. for….. you….." the man's voice echoed. Then the man muttered a spell, his sound can be heard from Ranga's location

Ranga stood up and follow the sound, unlike Awang, This straight route might lead him to the caster, although he has problem with the terrain which is a thick Forrest with many trees. And thorny bushes

"AGH! T-These trees are really disturbing me!" Ranga returned to his previous location and took a circling route, knowing that fire balls can only be fired from the caster's location, if he keep moving, then it won't hit him.

For now, Ranga's tactic is very good. Because if he took his previous route he would surely burned along with the forest that restrain his movement.

After a while, he reached a forest clearing where the voice came from, luckily the man still chanting the spell and his voice can be heard clearly.

"fire from myself, fire that can never put out. Burn my enemies to crisp…..

O fire from my heart, the one who won't fade. May it formed and burn my enemies to crisp…."

That was how the spell he was chanting, or so it is.

Ranga snuck behind the tree the caster should be. He saw a robe that cover caster's back.

Then he jumped and threw a prinny Barrage on him and it hit! And made the caster fall to the ground.  
"HA! Take that! That's what you deserve for picking a fight with me!" Ranga said then he dances a prinny dance (Well….. just hold both arms er…. flippers up and spinning around then hold a victory pose).  
But then, he just realized that the caster wasn't moving at all  
"too bad, now's he's dead" Ranga said then he just remembered that the caster hold information about the magic item that able to turn him back to his human form.  
"Crap! I-I didn't kill him, did IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!" Ranga fell down and exploded for no reason but because Mocha H pushed him from the back.  
"I'm kind of tired today… so that will be my last appearance for this chapter" Mocha H said then escapes to his portal again.  
But well… Ranga has exploded a few minute ago, became nothing but a Flat Prinny suit.  
"Crap….. I blew up" Ranga said  
"But it's not the end" A man's voice said.

Ranga look at the body of the caster but it's still lying on the ground and no sign of movements. But he feels the air around him has heated up.  
"DDDDOOOOOOOOODDDDD! W-What happen?!"  
"I must congratulate you for finding that doll"  
Then, the Caster's (Probably) body stood up, revealing that the one under the cloak is just a doll. A Marionette doll.  
"A…. a doll? It's not you?" Ranga asked. He was going to take out his swords but well…. He is still flat like a carpet, so he can't  
"SSSSSSCCCCCRRRRRRAAAAA!" The doll screamed then restrained Ranga using its hands and legs, then a magically made number '10' appear above the doll's head.  
"Now you will die….. when the count reached 0. It will cast Tera Fire on itself, summoning the Lava Dragon, lee-shang-long and Lee-Shang-Long will devour the doll and YOU" The man's voice said.  
"S-Show yourself!" Ranga said, trying to act strong but….. his act is a total failure.  
"Since it will be your last times, I will show you who I am" The man's voice disappear. Then, from the corner of Ranga's left eye, he saw a white slim creature with red eyes, wearing green cape standing beside him.  
"Y-You're… a ghost!"  
"Exactly! So what? I tried and succeed to scare you just a minute ago"

"But, then… I win" Ranga said with a grin on his face  
"What? You lose, just admit it" the ghost said  
"But you said 'If you can find me, You win and I will answer your questions', right? So release me! And answer my questions!" Ranga said.  
"Tch… I really forgot about that…. Well rules are rules… you win" The ghost walked (flied) to the doll and start casting a spell to release Ranga.  
But the time count already reached 0. "i-it has reached zero!" Both The Ghost and Ranga shouted.  
A portal appear and from the portal, Lee-Shang-Long appear.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" The Ghost and Ranga hugged each other due to the chaos.

====Chapter 4: The heck! What's going on dood?!** END=====**

====== Mocha H studio=======

"**Hi... everyone... hope you like this chapter... well... Ranga, please do the 'next episode review 'for me"** Mocha H said.

"Why?" Awang said

"**I'm just not feeling well today..."** Mocha H said

"No, I mean why did you look so gloomy? Usually you were so... happy-go-lucky" Awang said

"**do you want to know?"** Mocha H said

"Well... it took my curiosity as well..." Ranga said

"**okay... let me tell you something, first of all the key 'E' in my Laptop has started to act weird, sometimes it can, other time it's hard to type 'E'"**

"Oh... so that's why some words were missing some 'E'... if you found any, please contact the writer via PM or review" Ranga said.

"**And my next problem is because... well... how can i put it?"** Mocha H said, then he picked a white board out of nowhere and started doodling on the white board.

" **We know that there were various religions on the earth, right?  
I liked a certain fanpage in Facebook which has been followed by various people from different religion on my country, but lately, people who have different religion has started to caused offensive comments against other's religion and the offended religion countered, and magically it spread like a wild fire.  
The whole fanpage turned into a... 'Facebook comment wars III' and worst of all from the first offensive comment and the most active to offense other religion, i know who started it, a spammer who used a dummy account which was made recently, how can I know?  
it was made at December 2012, don't have any picture, like nothing, play nothing, and NO FRIEDNS AT ALL!. Lately that spammer doesn't comment at all, maybe because he has finished what he wants to do. I, as the neutral party, was trying to calm those from the same religion as me, but….. well…. It doesn't go well… because I'm alone, even it backfired me. **(This is the reason of my lateness, sorry)**  
The FanPage's admins has decided to abandon the current one and start a new fanpage.  
Well it's good because at the new FanPage, no one has comment anything offensive, so that's the end of the 'Facebook comment wars III'. Guys? You got all that?"** Mocha H said.

"Boring..."Ranga said  
"and what did you draw on the white boa..."  
"MY EYES!" Ranga shouted and his eyes were burning

"D-Darkness? W-What is this?! I-I can't see at all!" Awang said as he walked randomly hit walls

"**Oh…. Crap, I forgot that my hand drawing were so bad that it may blind anyone"** Mocha H said

"**W-Well… just remember that people may hurt you physically or verbally, but also remember what Pirohiko Ichimonji said on Zettai Hero Project 'hate the sin, not the sinner!' so, if anyone started to offense your religion on your favorite fanpage, tell the admins to spam it! Or tell them to delete it! Don't spark another fire, or this incident might happen to your favorite fanpage as well! "** Mocha H said.

"**Well…. I must erase my drawing first….. "** Mocha H said then turned into his drawing, seeing it for a few second then… **"well… I think it's not too ba….MY EYES! HOT! AUCH!"** Mocha H said then he ran to one of his portal, but before he ran off he look at the audience "Er…. Um… **"Next time! On Prinny : Hours of the Cursed absence Prinny : OH NO! The Quarto Pringger squad! DOOD! Who are they dood?"**

You, YEAH! You said "I wonder how bad his drawing is?" then you jumped to the stage and saw a weirdly drawn doodles, i-is this a drawing?! But before you can say anything, your eyes were starting to feel hot. "MY EYES! MY EYES!" Your eyes were burning and you left the studio with your eyes burning:)

P.S: I'm being serious about the fanpage, but I won't tell anyone the name of the fanpage, nor anyone related. If you did know, please don't tell me about it. But… come on! A good fanpage destroyed because one simple spammer? What the heck happen to this world?!

P.S.S: oh right… I have to tell you that I have re-updated my chapter 1-3, because well….. I don't have anything better to do

P.S.S.S: Thakyou for reading, please review

P.S.S.S.S: hahaha... sorry it's fun to add P.S.S.S.S.S

well... see you next time!

And... thank you to Argon1337 for your beta-ing help

**Oh! and almost forgot. for today's quiz : What is 'that' thing inside the pouch given by Vyers? Can anyone guess? Can you? can you? try your luck at the review page!**


	5. Chapter 5 : The arrival of hades party

_**Disclaimer : I don't own anything related to Disgaea, NIS or anygame mentioned/hinted in the story or any characters other than my OCs, the names which used in this fiction were random with no intention to abuse any nation, group, etnics or individuals**_

=============Previously on Prinny: hours of cursed absence prinny =============

"Y-You're… a ghost!"  
"Exactly! So what? I tried and succeed to scare you just a minute ago"

"But, then… I win" Ranga said with a grin on his face  
"What? You lose, just admit it" the ghost said  
"But you said 'If you can find me, you win and I will answer your questions', right? So release me! And answer my questions!" Ranga said.  
"Tch… I really forgot about that…. Well rules are rules… you win" The ghost walked (flied) to the doll and start casting a spell to release Ranga.  
But the time count already reached 0. "i-it has reached zero!" Both The Ghost and Ranga shouted.  
A portal appear and from the portal, Lee-Shang-Long appear.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" The Ghost and Ranga hugged each other due to the chaos.

=====Mocha H's studio=====

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Said a voice from the stage then, A fog machine turned on and caused some fogs which close the stage.  
"Here... i am..." now the whole stage covered in thick fog. Slowly... a shadow appear from the stage... the character has a short figure yet taller than Laharl…. The figure then jumped out from the fog and blew the fog away. Leaving only him standing in the stage's center.  
"From the famous evil academy…." He put his right hand above his face and his left around his neck , closing his face and body with his red-blood cape. He quickly raised his cape and tucked his arms down and look upwards.  
"…The Dean of evil academy Mao! Has taken over this fanfic as the main character!" Mao said as he used his usual creepy pose and (somehow) thunders roars behind him.

"Wait… that's not your job!" a woman voice said.

Another figure jumped down and kicked Mao in face. The figure then jumped back to the remaining fog, yet you can see it's figure quiet clear... Especially the wide hat.

"HI! EVERY ONE! I am your host for this Fiction..."  
"...Mocha H!" The audience cheered.  
"Nah... I'm not him" The fog faded and revealing a Putty wearing wide purple hat which looks like a flower's petal and wearing a wide green leaf like a robe which reveal it's hand and underneath the robe the figure wore a white dress. If you still don't have any clue, she is a Putty Healer

"Forgive me for the sudden Interruption, but the Author is currently absent today, so i will guide you through the story. I am his assistant and note that he hasn't give me any name so just call me Ast."  
"Absent? Then how did he write this fic?" Mao asked  
"He write it on 'The Gloomy Corner'" Ast. Said then point out a corner at the studio where the author sat facing the corner with depressed look  
**"my moments of despair is close…"** Mocha H said gloomily  
"What happen to him?" Mao Said as he hold his glasses, the reflection of lights preventing his eyes to be seen  
"Something bad…. I quess…. He said something about something huge, slasher and soft substance and other stuff…."  
"Maybe he got robed? Bullied? It's natural in human world, isn't it? " Mao Said  
"Well…. Maybe he will tell us at the end of the chapter"  
"What?! I can't wait that long!" Mao said  
"But you have to"  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Not for me! The evil academy dean! I will dissect him here and now! Then I will take out his brain and search through his memory!" Mao took out his sword and lunged to the corner, he prepared to stab the author from his back but the barrier of gloominess blocked the sword and broke it in process.  
"ERGH! W-What a very impulsive aura…." Mao said, he dropped his broken sword and walked closer to Mocha H. Mao Tried to use his finger beam, but the force was enough to make him fell on the floor  
"D-Dam it! I almost…. Reached….. guh…." Mao said and he's just a meter away from Mocha H, he started to crawl to him  
"I-Is it what humans call 'Depression'?... I….. I…. Must….. D-Diss….ect…." Mao said, but he stopped just a few centimeters away.  
"H-Hey! W-What the heck… M-Make you…. This…. D-d-d-depressed….. No… I can't let myself to get depressed… not here!" Mao reached Mocha H. Finally Mocha H realized Mao's presence.  
**"Did you want to know what made me like this?"** Mocha H said  
"Yeah! What is it!"  
**"its….. *Whispering*"  
**"Huh?! I can't believe it! Just because of one stupid…."  
**"You don't know how It fells!"** Mocha H said explosively, making a strong force that enough to make Mao blown away.**  
**"W-What?! Hey! Snap it out! How can a Dean get blown by force of depression" ast. Said  
"Forget it….. let's just play body parts instead" Mao said then took out a deck of cards

"Okay! Let's just ignore them and enjoy today's 'Prinny : Hours of the cursed absence prinny' Chapter er... 5 or... 4? Oh yes! Chapter 5 : **OH NO! The Quarto Pringger squad! DOOD! Who are they dood?" Ast. Said**

"This 'Ast.' name really annoy me. I should get a name for myself" Ast. Said

====Chapter 5: **OH NO! The Quarto Pringger squad! DOOD! Who are they dood?**=====

**-Canceled-  
**

"WHAAAAATTTTT?!" the **Pringger** squad said  
"W-Wait a minute! Why were you canceling it?!" a squad member asked his/her body and face were censored and his/her sound came out like a voice from a voice changer device.  
"The writer is too depressed to make more knock off characters" Ast. Said  
"But…. But…."  
"Nah…. Don't worry. You will appear in the next chapter"  
"Phew…. That's a relieve… wait! Y-You said K-Knockoff characters?! US?! "  
"yes I said so. But it's not an ordinary knockoff characters tough"

The screen static and changed into Laharl's castle

====Chapter 5:** The hades party arrival**=====  
**Author note : Un-betaed. if there is anything wrong, tell me!

=====Laharl's Castle : Infirmary=====

"A-Auch! slow down! Remember? You broke my rib cages!" Etna said.

Flonne then put Etna on the infirmary's bed Well… at her current condition, she got most of her bone fractured but the worst one was her rib cage and her back, thanks to Flonne's 'Rocket Missile Type F(Flonne) Ultimate BLAST!'

"I'm sorry Etna…. I'm sorry …. " Flonne said crying. Because two thing, first she hurt one of her best friend second, she broke 'that' thing. Despite that, she didn't seem to realize that she bleed rather severe in her head.

"Just forget it! Auch! My back!" Etna said and once again hurt her back.  
"and how about the greed-prinny? Did you get him?" She asked  
"No, I think he might have been caught by someone else, or maybe…. He escaped" Flonne said.  
"WHAT?! I can't let that happen!" Etna raised her hand  
"PRINNY SQUA….AAAAUUUCCCHHHH!" But due to her fractured bones….. she can't  
"Just take a rest! Don't move too much! Wait a moment! I have some bandages!" Flonne said  
"Wha? Come on! These are my bones which broke! Why am I need bandages?!" Etna said angrily  
"I remember that bandages can heal everything! Just like the ones in the "Evil Ranger VS Prism Villain!" Flonne said with her burning passion of an Otaku (Flonne : Please! Tell me what an Otaku is!| Ast. : I don't know! Ask the author! And if you did find him….. ask a name for me, will you?)

Before she could treat Etna, The infirmary door opened slowly, there on the door, they saw Zommie and Drati were carrying Laharl whom was unconscious. Uh? Conscious? Oh sorry readers, he was conscious but... psychically not fine.

"Laharl!" Flonne said then rushed to Laharl.  
"are you okay,Laharl?" Flonne asked  
"I'm not, Flonne… *sigh* and I destroyed my own castle again…. As well as my money" Laharl said depressingly  
"Um…. Laharl…. A prinny just gave me a report to you about the castle's…. um…. Damage… and repair cost….." Flonne said, taking a scroll of paper out from her small pocket (Ast.: how? | Flonne : Tell me what is An Otaku first! | Ast. : I don't have any clue!)  
"Uh… hello! Flonne! Forgetting someone here?" Etna said.  
"SHUT UP ETNA! Tell me the report right away, Flonne!" Laharl asked  
"B-But…. I-it's… um…. Er…. Worsen because….. um….. lot of explosion….. from prinnies..." Flonne said, worrying about Laharl's Health psychically.  
"JUST TELL ME ALREADY, FLONNE!" Laharl shouted and stood up by his own two feet.  
"Well….. okay…. First….." She took a side of the scroll, opened it and it rolled down all the way down to the floor, but it didn't stop right there, it continued to the infirmary door, left the infirmary room, going to the hall way, passing through the castle's library, hitting a random prinny , turned left at the first junction, passing through a dining hall, reaching the castle's courtyard, got kicked by a Fighter, Hitting a random scout who tried to steal something, passing through the lava pool reaching a random mountain and stop at its summit. Huh? Uh? What? Laharl fainted?  
"Laharl! But I haven't read it yet!" Flonne said.  
"It's all because you prinnies can't catch him..." Etna shouted like a depressed little girl  
"PRINNY SQUAD!" Etna shouted and surprisingly prinny squad appeared as fast as a dood can be said although there were just 12 appeared while the rest were still dead.  
"Prinny Squad! Ready to serve, miss Etna dood!" all of the prinnies said  
"Time to punish you all~~~" Etna said, giggling.  
"W-What?! AGH! THIS IS BAD DOOD!" the squads shouted like they always did  
"Flonne, give me a heal"  
"I'm almost out of SP, but here! MEGA HEAL!" Flonne said, then casted Mega Heal on Etna, green circles of magic appear around Etna and blew soothing fresh air which slowly recovering the demon lord. The prinnies just stand there, watching their mistress slowly standing by her feet.  
"Okay, thanks Flonne, now…. Elder spear!" She summoned her elder spear and jumped to the air  
"Take this!" Etna jumped to the air and pointed her spear at the prinnies  
" impal… AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Etna screamed and fell back to her bed.  
"Etna! I told you! Don't move too much!"  
"But it's so frustrating!"  
"But you still can't!"  
"Damnit Flonne! Just let me….AAAUUUCCCHHH! O..okay… I will just stay at the bed" Etna said then putting down her elder spear and laid on her bed once more again.  
"We were save dood!" The prinnies cheer happily. Flonne also happy knowing that Etna would stay on bed and do nothing  
"Phew…. Good! Because you are being nice, here some throwing daggers to play with!" Flonne handed Etna some sets of Throwing daggers… .. .. .. . . . . . . . . . (Ast. : W-Wait…. WHAT?!)  
"DDDDDOOOOOOOODDDDDD?!" all prinnies said.  
"WOW! Thanks Flonne! You never did anything this **nice** to me before!" Etna said, grabbed the daggers and inspect them to find a perfect way to throw them.  
"MISS FLONNE! YOU NEVER DID ANYTHING THIS **CRUEL** DDDOOOOODDD!" the prinny squad said.  
Flonne, looking at the depressing prinnies then move to one of them, pat it's head and went to the infirmary's door "Tehehe~~~~" was the only word she said before she escaped from the infirmary.  
"MMMMMMIIIIISSSS FFFFLLLLOOONNNNEEEE!"The prinny squad said,  
"Hey Prinny~~~~" they slowly lifting their gaze back to their mistress.  
"Y-Yes dood?"

=======Outside the infirmary=======

"AAAAACCCCCKKKKKK!"  
"HHHHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!"  
"DDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDD!"  
Flonne was leaning behind the infirmary's door. Crying the pain of the prinnies  
As an Arc Angel, she must not let one single soul to break the prinny rule and to prevent another tragedy, she has decided to 'Punish' the prinnies, yet she didn't have the will to do it, so she let Etna do it instead.  
She could only hold the pain in her heart, she never want to do that, but she have to.  
She blamed herself because she let a 'Misguided soul' to escape. But perhaps her head could be the reason why she took such an extreme way or maybe she still has that fallen angel attitude somewhere in her heart….  
Unnoticed by Flonne a shadow approached her slowly; the figure's foot step can be heard. It's slow, but sure, A sound of footsteps of a strict person.  
"You are….. arc angel Flonne, correct?" the figure asked.  
Flonne stopped crying and look at the person. "Y-You are….. um… who are you again?"  
"Pardon me, but I kind of hurry. Can you tell me where the overlord Laharl and demon lord Etna were?" The figure asked.  
"they were inside the infirmary. Laharl has suffered a bit stress, but maybe he can….….." Flonne answered but her words were cut by a loud sound of shriek like a person who shriek to his death.  
"NO! DOOD! MISS ETNA! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YEARGH!" before the prinny can continue its word, another loud sound of shriek heard once more. From outside, Both Flonne and the person could hear raging voice of the same shriek.  
Flonne has never heard anything like that before conclude that the sound was a sign of something bad. She dashed in to the infirmary "What happen here?!"

===== Laharl's Castle inside the infirmary=====

Before reading please be careful because this one kind-of-cruel.  
"STOP IT! PLEASE! DOOD!" a prinny begged  
"NO" Etna said then threw another dagger to the prinnies and stab the begging prinny. But not just that, the dagger was attached to a chain which Etna hold. Then she pulled the chain, pulling the poor prinny as well. She grabbed the prinny on the prinny's head and holding a dagger on her other hand. Then, She put the dagger inside the prinny's beak.  
"Any last word? Prinny?" Etna said.  
"Please don't! Please! Dood!" The prinny said.  
"I might consider it"  
"really dood?"  
"no" Then she cut through the prinny from its beak to its stomach, tearing the prinny's prinny suit open , the same shriek can be heard again and revealing a weird green-slimy-liquid inside it, the prinny's soul…. Then, she tossed it to a pile of other green-slimy-liquid which were completely Rip from their skin and put the skin into another pile of thorn prinny suit.  
"E-Etna! What have you done?!" Flonne shouted looking at the souls of prinnies and their suit thorn apart, and then fainted because she saw these souls crawling around like centipedes... (Ast. : Ew...)

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE DOOD!" a prinny Shouted. From all the prinnies who came, there were only 4 left alive.

Before any of them could react, Etna threw a dagger and struck a prinny on its head.  
"HELP ME DOOD!" she pulled back her chained dagger and prepare for her ritual.  
"DDDOOOOOOOODDDDD!" the rest of them shouted and run to different direction, one of them ran to the door, another one hide inside a chest and the last one ran to the window.  
The loud shriek was heard once more, signing the end of the first prinny.  
Which one did you think the safest one? The one in the chest? The one who tried to escape from the door or window?  
None of them were safe.

"N-No…. no….no… dood…. She won't find me! She won't find me! DOOD!"  
"If you shout that loud anyone can find you"  
"DDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD" The prinny said after he got stabbed trough his chest although he was inside a chest….. For the one who hide in the chest, the dagger stabbed trough the chest and the prinny's chest and pierced his prinny's suit.

"I-I must run from this madness!"  
"No escape for you prinny!" Etna said, then she threw 3 daggers at the prinny, the prinny either because he was quick or because he was such a coward, fleeing as fast as lightning, evading all the daggers in process.  
"Tsch! How about this!" Etna said then threw a dagger to the door's key slot and somehow locking it.  
The prinny tried to open the door, but he can't. Etna held daggers at every space between her fingers and threw her daggers at the prinny, but the prinny somehow evaded all of it.  
"How about a chain?!"Etna said, then threw her chain to the prinny, the chain moved like a snake and strangled the prinny's leg

"I'm free dood!" the prinny who decided to escape from window said. Then he jumped down from the window.  
"Not too long" Etna said, then threw a chained dagger at the prinny, it stabbed through walls and stabbed the prinny's head, making him hangging on the wall with a dagger on his head.

Then, she pulled all her chains and look at her remaining squad.  
"N-NO DOOD! I DON'T WANT TO BE DEAD!"  
"Well…. you ordinary prinny doesn't really satisfied me, so I will be a bit more cruel to you" Etna said, placing a dagger on a prinny's beak.

But before she could rip any prinny, the door blasted open and from it, a projectile hit the dagger, making Etna drop the dagger. Three other projectiles were thrown again then cut the chains which bound the prinny.  
"Demon Lord Etna, as a representative from hades I warned you that ripping prinny and took out their soul is strictly forbidden and might result 'Failed prinny incident' again!"

The man, was wearing a black cape with red blood color on its other side, and black shirt which have white color on its center. Under his neck, he wore a crimson red crystal orb. And he wore long black trouser. His hair is black and his pupils were crimson red. He was the Former Tyrant Valvatorez, he once rule a netherworld, but because a single promise he was weaken and the netherworld was taken over. But later he became stronger because of a secret and hidden power source he has found in hades, Sardine! (You(YEAH! YOU! The one reading this fic!) : But it's not a secret anymore because you just told us | Ast. : it's what was written on my narrating script! | Valvatorez : Don't underestimate sardine! They are nutritious and make you more powerful! | Ast. : And how did you get in here?! | Valvatorez : Sardine! |Ast. : that doesn't answer my question…)

"Former Tyrant Valvatorez, or should just I call you 'Prinny instructor',huh?" Etna said mockingly then took out more throwing daggers.

"Either one is fine, but it didn't change the fact that you took out the prinnies soul out of their body!" Valvatorez said.

"Just stich them back already or use other prinny suit! It's your job from hades isn't it?" Etna said

"Our job in hades are to make humans soul into a prinny then train them, not stitched them back!" Valvatorez said angrily

"It's just a few prinnies! They won't mind anyway!" Etna said

"Being a prinny mean that they must atone their sin by doing slave works, even torture. But does being a prinny mean you may take their soul away? No, you don't. Prinnies must and may be tortured by any mean of torture, yet you can't take the soul because they should be reincarnated during the red moon!"

"Shut UP!" Etna threw 4 daggers to Valvatorez at square formation, but Valvatorez took out something from his pocket. He threw it to Etna's upper left dagger, changing its route and making it crashed the downright dagger, the first dagger then bounced to the upper right dagger while the second dagger bounced at the down left dagger , changing direction of them hit walls.

"Don't you hear me? taking out their soul will make the 'failed prinny incident' happen again!" Valvatorez said.

"fail…What?" Etna asked, she wanted to throw a dagger but she ran out of throwing daggers.

"the 'failed prinny incident'. I believe you are an acquaintance with sir sweet?" Valvatorez asked

"Sir Sweet? Yeah…. He's the one who stole my pudding of gehena. And intended to make G-Sweet but he failed" Etna answered

"Exactly…. Just a few days after the G-Sweet incident, his castle get billons of souls in form of those green slimy things" Valvatorez then pointed out at the pile of prinnies soul.

"If anyone killed in a battle, their souls will become orbs of lights and transported to the clinic, aren't they? but apparently, these prinnies souls interfered with the clinic's 'soul retrieving system'. Instead of sending the souls to clinic, they will become a green slimy thing like this. Making it becomes impossible to revive someone when they died." Valvatorez explained

"W-Wait! T-then ripping them like this will….." Before she could finish her sentence, a random scout came in and accidentally crashed a zombie. The zombie then angered and attacked the scout, but the scout ran to a wall then stepped on the wall, and jumped behind the zombie and shot the zombie. The zombie then died, and what Valvatorez said has happened…. Instead of becoming orbs of lights, he became a green slimy thing.

"Crap….." Etna said feeling really annoyed

"I FORGOT THE NETHERWORLD SHOPPING CHANEL THAT SOLD NEW ZOMBIE JUICE!" Etna said, then grabbed a random remote and pressed a random button. Unfortunately… the infirmary doesn't have any television…..

"ARGH!" Etna screamed in agony.

"Don't try to divert the topic, Demon Lord Etna! You must take responsibility from you own doings!" Valvatorez then slipped his hand into his pocket, preparing to shot Etna with the same projectile from before.

"Damn it…." Etna said with no other choice but follow the hades's prinny rule.  
But unexpectedly, she jumped from her bed; step really hard on the end of her elder spear that she put a moment ago, making it spinning in the air. With her knee, she kicked the butt end of the spear. However Valvatorez predicted it already. Before she could kick it, he threw some projectiles to Etna, scratching her shoulder and her knee by a bit, making Etna's kick weaker. Thanks to that, Etna fell down and unable to kick her spear.

"Resistance is futile. Actually I just want to give you small warning and an order to capture the escapee prinny, but because you tried and failed to put up a fight with me, I will double your punishment as jailing punishment" Valvatorez said, then took out a note, then wrote something in there.

"Forever" He added

"F-Forever?! I can't! I will... AAAAUUUCCHHH! D-Damn it... my rib cage..."Etna said and fell on the floor, then the three remaining prinny lifted her up and put her on the infirmary's bed

"AH! I know! Now Here, a few hell. And lift my punishment will you? Please~~~~~ kay?" Etna said seductively while holding a few coins of hell.

"You think I am a mere demon who will accept bribe?!" Valvatorez shouted angrily and releasing a dark aura.

"W-WOA! I-I-I O- OKAY! I WILL MAKE IT A HUNDRED HELL!" Etna said, but Valvatorez just stay there and gaze her with an even angry gaze.  
"O-OKAY, A THOUSAND HELL!"  
"FIVE THOUSAND HELL!"  
"eeerr…. ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND HELL!"  
"ONE BILLION HELL!  
"O-ONE JILLION HELL!"

There, Valvatorez just stay there and do nothing but giving her even angrier gaze. After a few minutes of silence, with angry tone Valvatorez said "Listen, First, I'm not Fuka who recognize Jillion as number. Second, no matter how much you bribe me, no matter what you can give to me, I WON'T LIFT YOUR PUNISHMENT NOR GIVE YOU ANY REMISSION!"

"AW…. Crap…" Etna said.

Flonne stood up and slip her hand in her robe and took out something. Then she leaped behind Valvatorez and with the thing in her hand, she launched a punch that nearly hit his head. with a psychopath smile, she said "But I have a can of sardine for you."

"Deal" Valvatorez then took the can, opened it. Then walked sat on a chair and eat it there.

"W-WHA…"Etna froze because of the total anti-climax and wondering why a demon would chose a can of sardine than one jillion hell. then she look at the projectile he used to deflect her daggers and realized that those projectiles were… SARDINE…

"just what's going on here…." Etna asked, still confused with all sardine stuff

"Well... you see..." Flonne sat on a chair then explained all about Valvatorez and his group, etc, etc, etc. (Ast. :I wonder why the writer wrote etc,etc,etc...)

"I know people called him 'unique' but to know that he is a sardine freak..."Etna sighed and face palmed.

"And…. Former Tyrant Valvatorez….. How is her punishment?" Flonne asked

"WEEE SHALD UWNLWIG BER FUMISTMEN" Valvatorez said with a sardine on his mouth, then swallow it

"Pardon me, I said we shall give her a remission so, she doesn't need to be jailed." Valvatorez then took the remaining sardines and ate all of them at once.

"However, I came here because of the prinny law. It was deactivated, I thought it was a real prinny rebellion, so we came here as fast as we could but then we just saw people throwing prinnies around and there's seems to be no rebellion. If it is a prank, then it is your responsibility, demon lord Etna who commanded the prinnies"

"What? Why it would only me!"Etna protested

"It is not 'Only' you miss Etna, There were only three buttons to deactivate the prinny law. The first one on the prinny room, but the prinnies won't push it unless they want to. The second one and the third one were given to the overlord and the demon lord who was in charge of prinnies. So, the responsibilities were in the hands of the overlord and the demon lord!" Valvatorez explained

"Wait a sec... you said it was just a prank?" Etna asked.

"Yes. I said so." Valvatorez answered

"No, it isn't a prank! IT'S A REAL REBELLION!"Etna explosively said

"Then why I haven't noticed any proof of rebellion here?" Valvatorez said.

"B-Because it… was….. just…..a….. prinny….."Etna said with a very low voice. Valvatorez could do nothing but face palmed his face, thinking why a demon lord, wait…. Not just the demon lord, but the whole castle can't stop a single prinny. (Ast. : the author partially involved…..)

Etna then explained everything from the prinny till the rebel.

"That is actually really an unbelievable story" Valvatorez said.

"But it did happen, sir Valvatorez" Flonne said.

"Well…. anyway, I really have no time to tell a long lecture to you. So, I will make it quick. Your and the overlord's punishment is to catch the prinny and send him to hades."

"WWWWHHHHHAAAATTT! But that prinny is mine!"

"I will need to re-educate that prinny. It was what written in the prinny law rule anyway"

"Will you return him to me if you have done?"

"that, i don't know. he will be assigned to a random place. He might return to this castle but it only have a few chances."

"RRRRAAAAGGGGHHH!" Etna stood up and threw her bed to Valvatorez, ignoring her broken ribs. Valvatorez, doesn't expect it, but fortunately the bed just crashed a wall beside him.

"Maybe I should tell you the consequence of the law" Valvatorez then walked into a window.

"In the rule of prinny law, if the prinnies master can't keep the prinny law, they must do their respective punishment and if they can't…" before Valvatorez could finish his word, the floor where Valvatorez was standing exploded, blowing everything into pieces and causing smoke screen.

"B-Bomb?!" Flonne said and getting paranoid. She grabbed her staff and preparing her spell. "…..If they can't, WE WILL TAKE THEIR MOST PRECIOUS THING!" Valvatorez's voice said.

When the smoke screen has faded, Flonne, Etna and other infirmary's patient saw a big chopper with a shape of a prinny flying above the infirmary, below the chopper there was a huge safe-deposit box being chained heavily to the chopper and above it, Valvatorez, now wearing a prinny mask and three other people : Artina, Fuka and Desco behind him.

"From The depth of hades!" Desco said  
"We came to plunder you!" Fuka said  
"If you don't fulfill your promise!" Artina said.  
"AND FOR SARDINE!" Valvatorez said, then the three punched him, Fuka punched him in stomach, Artina kicked his head and desco kicked from his back

"THAT'S NOT YOUR LINE!" The three said.  
"S-Sorry I got a little excited there"  
"WE ARE THE PROTECTORS OF SOULS CIRCLES!" Valvatorez said.

The three girls then running in a circle then jumped and made a triangle formation, and then the word and Logo of "Triangel" appeared on the screen. Valvatorez was at the small left down part of the screen carrying a sign "+Masked Prinny Sardine Hero". (Ast. : What a lame name... | Valvatorez : Don't underestimate Sardine!)

"Th-That's my sweets safe-deposit box! Give back those back!" Etna said.

"Actually i also stole your credit card and several other money related items" Artina said with a blink.

"NNNOOO! GIVE BACK MY THINGS!"Etna screamed. then she concentrated her fear energy and made a ball of dark energy ball. However, she lack the power to maintain it, making it dispered "Darn it!"

"Oh, and... overlord Laharl" Valvatorez said to Laharl. Laharl, still in his depressed state look at Valvatorez,

Valvatorez then took out a pendant decorated in celestial carvings

Laharl snapped back to himself then look at the pendant Valvatorez was holding then gave him an angry gaze. "GIVE THAT BACK TO ME!"

"If you can get that prinny rebel, i will return it, but if you can't you will never see it again!" He paused

"Forever!" He finished his sentence.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Laharl made a fire ball at his palm then threw it to the chopper, but Artina Shot it down.

"ARTINA!HHHHEEEEEYYYYY! DOWN HERE!" Flonne shouted looking at her (Suposed to be) minion

"OH! Miss Flonne! I don't know you were here! How are you miss Flonne?"Artina said with a happy tone.

"I'm fine! It's nice to meet you! But for now I..."

"OH! I haven't thank you for that dress you gave me last month! Thank you miss Flonne!"

"oh…. Artina thank you, but now i…"

"And that new magazine last week! It was useful for me thank you!

"Umm…. Artina I…"

"Miss Artina… this isn't time for chit chatting…." Desco said

"Let's just leave" Valvatorez said then ordered the pilot to take them away.

The three then escaped just like how evil villain did after kidnapping something.

"AAAAAAA!" Etna screamed. "That's my secret sweets safe!"  
"MY PENDANT!" Laharl growled then flying to them using his scarf  
"No use!" Fuka said then 5 prinnies fell from the chopper.  
"Heavy artillery..." The screen focused on Fuka's eye. Fuka opened her eyes filled with determination.  
"Fuka aerial combat prinny bombs!" Fuka Shouted then, with her baseball bat she hit each prinny and send them to Laharl. Laharl dodge the first one but before he could dodge the second one, the one behind him exploded, making Laharl lost his flight control and hit the second one. After hitting the prinny, it exploded, causing chained reaction and blowing all prinnies. Leaving nothing but a smoke with a prinny face.

"OW YEAH! Score 5 for FUKA!" Fuka said, pointing her baseball bat at Laharl.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" Laharl came out from the smoke, flying at the chopper at full speed.

"W-What?!" Fuka suprised because no one has ever survive from her 'new' skill

"As I expected from the son of krichevskoy!" Valvatorez said then took out a sardine and shot Laharl with it, and missed.  
"Mister Vampire….. why would you used a sardine instead of your sword?" Artina asked  
"W-Well…. I sort of leaving my sword behind….. but from these sardines we will see the might of Sardines!" Valvatorez said the took out more sardines, slipping them on his fingers and threw them on Laharl "THIS TIME IT WILL H…." but before he finished his sentence, desco shot a laser at Laharl and Hit Laharl's right wing, making him fell.  
"G-Good job! Desco!"Valvatorez said, but actually disappointed because his sardines got caught in her lasers.

====Chapter 5:** The hades party arrival : END**=====

=====Mocha H's studio=====

**"Okay….. I have returned for now…. Sorry for worrying about me"** Mocha H said  
But actually Ast., Mao and some random characters were playing cards.  
"Who's got ASS?" a random scout said  
"I have lungs" a wood golem said  
"I Have kidneys" a warrior said  
"MUAHAHAHA! I GOT BRAINS!" Mao laughed manically  
"Darn! I only has fingers!" Ast. Said in frustration.

**"You guys….."** Mocha H claped both his hands and somehow a trap door appear under them, making them fell.

**"Okay, readers….. sorry for the long time. I have to (**look for some animes to watch and some manga to read and**)**** do some homework. One more thing, I will do an exam next 3 weeks, maybe the next chapter might get delayed."**

"So? What makes you that depressed, huh?!" Ast. Said from the hole. "DAMN! I GOT FINGGERS AGAIN!"  
"well…. to tell you the truth…. This is a matter of life and death for me actually. You may call me paranoid, but….. *5 hours later* So, conclusion : if I don't update at next 2 month….. it might be the end of this fic"

"WHY?! EVEN YOU HAVEN'T GIVEN ME A SINGLE NAME YET!"Ast. said.

**"Well…. it just a prediction. And my prediction usually ends up wrong. Just in case, readers**." Mocha H said

**"Well…. thank you for reading this fic. Please review so I don't have to quit this fic (LIED)"** Mocha H said. The screen then became static and turned to black screen with nothing there.

**"Next time! On Prinny : Hours of the Cursed absence Prinny !  
Chapter 6 : OH NO! The Quarto Pringger squad! DOOD! Who are they dood?" Mocha H said**

**"Wait….. still…. I think I forgot about someone….." Mocha H said**

**====Back to Ranga and the ghost=====**

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" The Ghost and Ranga hugged each other due to the chaos.  
"(Why should the story froze in front of a big gigantic lava dragon?!)" Ranga said in his mind.

Next Chapter preview :

Mocha H : Mao's Father, the previous dean of academy has a very mysterious secret!  
Mao : Oh? i got a place in this?  
Mocha H : His father, is a very huge demon who control the academy trough a mysterious way.  
Mao : YOU DARE TO MOCK MY FATHER?!  
Mocha H : Despite his Huge stone body, he could give orders to teachers, comunicate with students or even stopping a rebellion from a far away place!  
Mao : Come to think of it... There was a time where i asked Geoffrey about how my father rule the academy, but he doesn't know anything at all despite having the most information.  
raspberyl : Huh? he was Aurum,right? so why would you asked him? I mean... he's like your arc enemy, wasn't he?  
Mao : I mind-controlled him to be Geoffrey X,remember?  
Mocha H : AND THAT IS WHAT'S WRONG! How could The Aurum doesn't know how he can communicate with his subordinate?!  
Mao : Hm... telepathically?  
Mocha H : But the weirdest thing is... how can he do ***** to his wife to make Mao?  
Mao : H-HEY! TH-THIS IS A T-RATED FIC!  
Mocha H : And who is Mao's Mother?!  
Mao : Shut up! mind your own business!  
Mocha H : out of curiosity, Mao searched inside the remains of his father's corpse to search for the truth  
Mao : WHAT?! YOU I WON'T TOUCH IT NEITHER DO LETTING ANYONE TOUCH IT! hm... but it might worth a try...  
Mocha H : Then, he found out his father's greatest secret! AND THAT IS...  
Mao : what is my father's biggest secret?!  
Mocha : tune in at the Last episode! SUPER ROBO HUNTER! : THE GREATEST ROBOT!  
Mao : Cliff hangers, i hate it

*Hello! Don't forget to review! Just a "Hi" is enough.


End file.
